La famille s'agrandit
by Dinou
Summary: Un nouveau membre dans le clan Bristow
1. La famille s'agrandit

Alias

**La famille s'agrandit.**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance, humour

**Spoiler** : non !

**Saison** : 3

**Résumé** : un nouvel arrivant dans le clan Bristow

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de la série « Alias » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette fic, je ne le fais que pour m'amuser et pour divertir les fans de la série.

**Dédicace** : cette ff est pour Vicky en souvenir de notre week end toutes les 2 sur la côte d'Azur !!!

**Note de l'auteur** : c'est ma première ff alias alors ne me trucidez pas ! D'hab j'écris sur Stargate SG-1, JAG et Largo Winch !

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Sydney pensait enfin tout connaître des évènements de ces deux dernières années : elle avait été torturé par le Covenant avant de jouer les agents doubles pour l'arrêter et avait finalement décidé d'effacer deux ans de sa mémoire. Ses parents s'étaient alliés pour la retrouver et Vaughn avait épousé Lauren pour l'oublier. En fait, elle ne savait pas tout, mais elle l'ignorait encore…

Jack regardait sa fille de son bureau : elle avait l'air pensive et souvent mélancolique. Il lui arrivait parfois, à lui aussi, d'être mélancolique, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que sa fille. Une femme hantait son esprit… une femme… sa femme… Ca faisait plus de huit mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue ou entendue… huit mois qu'Irina Derevko était, pour ainsi dire, sortie de sa vie…

S : « Papa ? »

J : « Oh excuse moi Sydney, tu me parlais ? »

S : « Je te demandais ce qui te tracassait ? »

J : « Rien. » dit il en reprenant le masque professionnel qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était à la C.I.A. « Je dois te laisser, j'ai un rendez vous avec Dixon. »

S : « D'accord. » dit elle en voyant son père s'éloigner d'elle.

Sydney sentait que son père lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle savait que s'il ne voulait pas en parler, elle ne pourrait pas l'y contraindre.

??? : « Toujours inquiète pour ton père ? »

Sydney se retourna d'un coup pour faire face aux agents Vaughn et Weiss. Elle resta interdite quelques instants et se plongea dans le regard de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle aimait encore.

S : « Je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose. » dit elle en se reprenant.

V : « A propos de quoi ? »

S : « A vrai dire… je ne sais pas. Et ça commence à m'énerver. Je… »

Sydney fut coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Vaughn.

V : « Vaughn… Ah Lauren… »

A ces mots, Sydney se retourna pour ne pas que Vaughn voit sa peine dans son regard.

V : « Hum… oui bien sûr… moi aussi, j'arrive tout de suite. » une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il se tourna vers Weiss et Sydney. « Je dois y aller, Lauren m'attend. »

W : « Ok ! Salut ! »

Sydney ne dit rien et regarda Vaughn partir rejoindre sa femme.

W : « Tu veux en parler ? »

S : « Ca ne changerait pas mon problème. » dit elle en lui adressant un sourire de gratitude avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau.

W : « Qu'est ce qu'ils sont compliqués dans cette famille ! » se dit il.

A la fin de la journée, Jack partit vers sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se saisit d'un petit ordinateur portable et se connecta sur internet, il trouva un message sur le forum par lequel il contactait Irina à son intention :

_« Jack,_

_J'ai besoins de toi._

_Je ne peux plus le cacher._

_Tu me manques. »_

Alors Jack se connecta sur la messagerie instantanée et vit qu'Irina était connectée.

J : « Que se passe t-il ? »

I : « J'ai besoin de toi. »

J : « Tu as des problèmes. »

I : « Oui et non. »

J : « Où es tu ? »

I : « Avril, troisième anniversaire de mariage. »

J : « Bien. »

I : « Tu me manques. »

J : « Tu me manques aussi. »

Et ils arrêtèrent là la discussion.

Le lendemain, Jack se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Dixon qui discutait avec Sydney.

J : « J'ai besoins de quelques jours. » dit il de but en blanc.

D : « Pourquoi ? »

J : « Un problème personnel à régler. »

S : « De quel genre ? » demanda t-elle à son père.

J : « Ca ne te regarde pas Sydney. » dit il d'un ton autoritaire qui surpris la jeune femme.

D : « Une semaine ça vous va ? »

J : « Ca devrait aller. » dit il avant de quitter les bureaux de la CIA.

Sydney se tourna vers Dixon.

D : Tu as besoin de repos Sydney. » dit il en lui souriant.

S : « Merci. »

Puis elle aussi quitta les bureaux de la CIA à son tour.

Sydney prit son père en filature et vit que ce dernier avait préparé une valise. Elle fit quelques recherches et vit qu'il avait réservé un biller sous une fausse identité pour le Montana. Elle aussi prit un billet et fit en sorte que son père ne la reconnaisse pas.

Une fois arrivée dans le Montana, Jack loua une voiture et partit à vive allure, Sydney perdit alors sa trace.

Jack roulait vite, pressé de retrouver Irina. Au bout de une heure et demie de voiture, Jack arriva devant un petit chalet. Tout était calme autour de lui, le cadre était magnifique. Il avait emmené Irina dans ce chalet pour la première fois pour fêter leur troisième anniversaire de mariage, alors qu'elle était arrivée presque au terme de sa grossesse. Et ce fut dans ce chalet que deux jours plus tard naquit Sydney par une magnifique journée d'Avril. Il descendit de voiture et se dirigea sans bruit vers le chalet. Il entra avec beaucoup de précaution dans le chalet : personne dans la cuisine et personne dans le salon. Alors il se dirigea vers la chambre… Elle était là… endormie… emmitouflée dans les couvertures. Il s'approcha d'elle après l'avoir contemplée plusieurs minutes. Sous les pieds de Jack, une planche grinça ce qui réveilla la belle au bois dormant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Irina tomba dans le regard de cet homme qui la faisait tellement vibrer.

J : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu ne peux plus cacher ? » demanda t-il inquiet, en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le lit.

Irina lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Jack mit sa main dans celle d'Irina. Elle le rapprocha d'elle, baissa les couvertures et laissa apparaître un joli ventre rond. Elle apposa la main de Jack sur son ventre, et à ce moment là, le bébé donna un coup de pied.

J : « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda t-il ahuri.

I : « Tu le sais très bien Jack. » dit elle en lui souriant.

J : « C'est avec moi que tu as fait ce bébé ? »

I : « Il n'est pas arrivé là tout seul Jack. »

Jack ne dit plus rien pendant un moment le temps pour lui d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et de se souvenir de la conception du bébé.

**_FLASH-BACK_**

_Ca faisait pas loin de deux ans qu'ils cherchaient Sydney. Mais ils n'avaient jamais perdu espoir._

_Un soir, ils étaient dans un hôtel sur une nouvelle piste pour retrouver leur enfant…_

_J : « Irina, tu m'écoutes ? »_

_I : « Excuse moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. »_

_J : « On va la retrouver. »_

_I : « Mais dans quel état ? »_

_J : « Je suis sûr qu'elle est encore en vie. »_

_I : « Tout ça c'est de notre faute. »_

_J : « De quoi parles tu ? »_

_I : « De la manière dont nous avons fait nos vies depuis sa naissance. Si elle est ce qu'elle est et qu'elle vit tout ça c'est à cause de nous. »_

_Jack s'approcha d'Irina et vit qu'elle pleurait._

_J : « Elle va bien, elle attend juste qu'on vienne la chercher. » dit il en la prenant dans ses bras._

_Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre un instant, puis tous les deux se reculèrent pour se plonger dans le regard de l'autre. Puis leurs visages se rapprochèrent pour échanger un tendre baiser. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Les mains s'égarèrent alors sous les vêtements, et tout se finit sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel. _

_Le lendemain matin, aucun mot ne fut échangé, leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Ils échangèrent de nouveaux baisers pour repartir dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Mais ils durent mettre fin à leurs étreintes passionnées deux heures plus tard, car ils n'étaient pas là pour ranimer la flamme de leur amour, mais pour rechercher leur fille. _

_Sans en parler, ils avaient décidé d'essayer d'oublier le passé et peut être se reconstruire un avenir ensemble, une fois qu'ils auraient retrouvés leur fille._

**_FIN DU FLASH-BACK._**

J : « Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? »

I : « C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. »

J : « Je comprends… qui est au courant pour ta grossesse ? »

I : « A part toi, je crois que le Covenant est au courant. »

J : « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

I : « Ils ont essayé de m'abattre à plusieurs reprises. Depuis je me terre. »

J : « À quand remonte ta dernière visite chez un médecin ? »

I : « Je n'en ai vu aucun depuis le début de ma grossesse.

J : « Quoi ?!? »

I : « Jack ! C'était beaucoup trop dangereux ! Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'exposer ton enfant si je voulais le protéger. »

Jack n'ajouta rien pendant un instant.

J : « Comment te sens tu ? »

I : « Fatiguée mais ça peut aller. » dit elle en caressant la joue de Jack avec une de ses mains. « Tu m'aides à me lever ? » demanda t-elle en lui offrant un doux sourire.

J : « Que veux tu faire ? »

I : « Manger. » dit elle simplement en lui souriant.

Jack l'aida à s'extirper de son lit pour qu'elle puisse aller manger quelque chose.

Pendant qu'elle se préparait à manger, elle lui parla des différents endroits où elle s'était cachée et lui, il lui parlait de Sydney.

Le regard de Jack était fixé sur ce ventre rond. Il n'y croyait pas, il allait de nouveau être père… Mais comment cela se passerait il avec cet enfant ? Comment allaient ils l'élever ? De nombreuses questions se succédèrent dans la tête de Jack, sans toutefois trouver des réponses.

I : « Donc, Sydney a enfin retrouvé la mémoire. Elle doit se sentir mieux. »

J : « Je ne sais pas trop. Elle sait ce qui s'est passé, elle a parfois des flashs, mais beaucoup de choses sont encore confuses. »

I : « Elle a besoins de temps Jack. »

J : « Oui je sais. »

I : « Et avec l'agent Vaughn ? »

J : « Comment ça avec l'agent Vaughn ? »

I : « Jack, ce n'est pas parce que ton bébé m'a fait ressembler à une barrique que j'en ai le QI ! »

J : « C'est très dur pour elle de le voir au quotidien. Elle l'aime encore profondément. »

I : « Je sais ce qu'elle ressent… » dit elle en baissant les yeux. « Et lui ? » demanda t-elle ne voulant pas aller sur une pente glissante en parlant de leurs sentiments réciproques pour le moment.

J : « Lui il est marié et il la fait souffrir. »

I : « Jack, ne soit pas si dur ! Pour lui aussi ça doit être dur… » tout à coup Irina s'arrêté. « JACK !!! »

J : « Oui ? » dit il en levant enfin les yeux vers ceux d'Irina.

I : « Peux tu me regarder dans les yeux quand je te parle et arrêter de fixer mon ventre comme ça ! » dit elle passablement énervée.

Jack rit aux paroles d'Irina.

I : « Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire ? »

J : « Nous avons eut une conversation similaire la veille de la naissance de Sydney. »

I : « Oui c'est vrai. » dit elle nostalgique tout en déposant un main protectrice sur son ventre.

Sydney, quant à elle, essayait encore de localiser son père. De nombreuses questions se posaient dans sa tête : pourquoi était il venu ici ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parler de ce problème ? Sydney prit à nouveau la carte du Montana et l'étudia de près. Puis, tout à coup, elle se souvint d'un chalet où son père et sa mère l'avaient emmenée plusieurs fois quand elle était enfant. Mais elle ne se souvenait plus de la route à prendre pour s'y rendre. Alors, Sydney se dirigea vers le bureau du chérif.

S : « Excusez moi chérif ? »

Chérif : « Oui mademoiselle. »

S : « Je peux vous poser une question ? »

Chérif : « Bien sûr mademoiselle. »

S ; « Voilà, je venais en vacances ici quand j'étais enfant avec mes parents. Nous venions dans un chalet qui était baptisé le Sunshine si je ne me trompe. Mais je ne me souviens plus de l'itinéraire pour m'y rendre. »

Chérif : « Le chalet des Bristow ? »

S : « Oui. »

Chérif : « Vous êtes la petit Sydney ? »

S : « Oui, sauf que j'ai bien grandit. » dit elle en souriant.

Chérif : « Oui je vois ça. Vous avez hérité de la beauté de votre mère. Bon, mais je suppose que vous êtes pressée d'y aller, alors voilà la route pour vous y rendre. »

Après que le Chérif lui eut expliqué la route, Sydney prit une voiture de location et partit immédiatement.

Du côté de Jack et d'Irina, tout se passait calmement. Ils essayaient de trouver ensemble un moyen de cacher Irina et le bébé.

Lorsque Sydney arriva à proximité du chalet, elle coupa le moteur de la voiture et décida de faire le reste de la route à pieds. Elle fit le tour de la maison et regarda par une fenêtre qui donnait dans le salon. A sa grande surprise, elle y vit son père et sa mère. Sa surprise augmenta quand elle les vit s'enlacer. Voyant bien qu'il n'y avait qu'eux, elle décida de manifester sa présence à ses parents pour ensuite obtenir deux ou trois explications. Elle entra alors dans le chalet.

S : « Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? » demanda t-elle de but en blanc.

J : « Sydney ?!? » dit il étonné. « Mai que fais tu ici ? » dit il quelque peu énervé.

I : « Jack calme toi, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis de toute façon je préfère la savoir ici avec nous que je ne sais où en train de risquer sa vie. » dit elle sur un ton qui calma un peu Jack.

J : « Tu as raison, » puis il se tourna vers Sydney « Il n'empêche que je t'avais dit que ça ne te regardait pas ! »

S : « Quand ça la concerne, ça me concerne également que ça te plaise ou non ! »

Alors que la discute allait méchamment éclatée…

I : « Aaahhh… »

J : « Irina ! » dit il en se précipitant vers elle. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Sydney se rapprocha de sa mère et vit son gros ventre qui jusqu'à présent lui avait été caché par le canapé.

S : « Oh mon Dieu ! » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire pour le moment.

I : « Le travail a commencé. »

J : « Tu es sûre ? »

I : « Tu as encore d'autres questions idiotes de ce genre là ? Evidemment que j'en suis sûre ! »

Jack prit alors Irina dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre, pour la déposer sur le lit.

I : « Tu vois que j'avais raison. » dit elle une fois la contraction passée.

J : « Oui il semblerait. »

S : « Tu avais raison à propos de quoi ? » demanda t-elle détestant ne pas comprendre.

I : « Qu'avec la chance que j'avais j'allais encore accoucher ici ! »

S : « Pardon ? »

I : « La première fois que ton père m'a emmené ici, j'étais enceinte de toi. »

J : « Je lui avais dit qu'à l'approche du terme nous ferions mieux finalement de rester à la maison pour notre anniversaire de mariage. »

I : « Mais je lui ai dit que j'étais sûre que tu n'allais pas venir pendant ces quelques jours dans ce chalet. »

J : « Alors nous sommes partis, et deux jours plus tard tu pointais ton nez dans ce chalet. Nous n'étions que tous les deux, et j'étais mort de peur ! »

I : « Mais tout s'est bien passé. » dit elle nostalgique. « Et tout ira bien cette fois aussi. » dit elle d'un ton convaincu.

Jack lui ne partageait pas la conviction d'Irina. Il n'était pas dupe t savait que ce n'était pas sûr que tout se passe sans problème. Irina n'avait plus vingt ans, et cette grossesse mettait sa vie en danger.

Pendant tout le récit, Jack n'avait pas lâché la main d'Irina.

Sydney, quant à elle, ne savait plus où elle en était par rapport à ses parents.

S : « Et ce bébé ? »

I : « Quoi le bébé ? »

S : « Qui est le père ? » osa t-elle enfin demander.

J : « Moi. » dit il simplement.

S : « Oh… »

I : « Ton père et moi nous sommes rapprochés quand nous te recherchions ces deux dernières années. »

S : « Faut croire. » dit elle en montrant le ventre d'Irina.

S'en suivit pour Irina de longues heures de souffrance. Elle l'avait senti depuis le début que ce serait un accouchement long et difficile. Elle faisait face aux différents vagues de douleur qui l'assaillaient. Sydney soutenait sa mère pendant que Jack l'aidait à mettre au monde le bébé. Il faisait tout pour ne pas qu'Irina s'inquiète mais il était effrayé. Mais il voyait bien quand il plongea son regard dans celui d'Irina que celle-ci n'était pas dupe et qu'elle savait ce qu'il essayait de lui cacher.

Ca faisait plus de douze heures qu'Irina était en travail, elle était extrêmement fatiguée. Jack le voyait bien et se faisait de plus en plus de soucis pour elle, tout comme Sydney. Mais ils continuaient à faire bonne figure devant elle.

I : « Oh bon sang ! Sors je t'en prie ! » dit elle en regardant son ventre. « Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais sors ! »

J : « Si tu cèdes déjà à ses caprices, on a pas fini de se disputer. » dit il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

I : « Tu cédais à tout ce que voulais Sydney je te rappelle ! » dit elle essoufflée.

J : « Allez courage ! Tu en vois bientôt le bout ! »

I : « Si seulement c'était vrai. »

S : « Maman, ce n'est pas le moment de dire des choses pareilles ! Maintenant concentre toi ! » puis elle murmura à sa mère « que je voie ce que je vaux dans le rôle de la grande sœur. » dit elle dans un murmure.

Irina sourit aux paroles de sa fille et lui murmura un merci.

Une heure plus tard, Irina pu enfin se relâcher, le monstre était sorti.

I : « Alors ? » demanda t-elle.

J : « C'est un garçon… avec ton caractère. »

Le bébé hurlait à pleins poumons et se débâtaient des bras de son père.

Jack déposa le nouveau né dans les bras de sa mère qui su le calmer bien vite avec un câlin et quelques mots doux.

J : « Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais ça. »

I : « Quoi donc ? »

J : « Calmer un bébé aussi vite. »

Irian lui sourit et se tourna vers Sydney. Elle lu tendit le bébé que Jack avait soigneusement emmailloté dans une couverture.

I : « Prends le. » Sydney ne bougeait pas, elle était comme pétrifiée. « Il ne mords pas tu sais… du moins pas encore. »

S : « D'accord. » dit Sydney en sortant de sa torpeur.

Sydney prit alors son petit frère dans ses bras. Tout à coup il ouvrit ses yeux et se plongea dans ceux de sa grande sœur. Sydney avait l'impression que le petit bonheur fouillait son âme et qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Jack s'était maintenant rapproché d'Irina et la prenait dans ses bras. Ils regardaient Sydney et le petit un sourire léger aux lèvres.

S : « Comment allez vous l'appeler ? » demanda t-elle sans quitter son frère des yeux.

J : « Nous n'en avons pas parler encore. »

I : « Ah mais si ! »

J : « Quand ? »

I : « Lorsque j'étais enceinte de Sydney. »

J : « Je t'en prie ! »

I : « Bien quoi, »

J : « Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

I : « Oh mais si ! Je reste sur mon idée. »

S : « Vous pouvez me la faire en décrypter s'il vous plaît ? »

J : « Quand ta mère et moi t'attendions, nous avions décidé qu'elle choisirait un prénom de garçon et moi un prénom de fille. »

S : « Et je me serais appelée comment si j'avais été un garçon ? » demanda t-elle à sa mère.

I : « Jack Junior. » dit elle en admirant son fils.

S : « Bonne idée ! » approuva Sydney.

Sydney regarda encore le petit Jack, puis ses parents qui se regardaient tendrement. Irina et Jack allaient trouver un moyen pour élever leur fils au grand jour, tous les deux. Si eux s'étaient retrouvés après toutes ces années et malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il devait y avoir sûrement encore de l'espoir pour elle et Vaughn…

**Fin.**

Bon en fait c'est un probable à suivre, mais pas pour tout de suite.

Merci de quand même me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Dinou


	2. Retour à Los Angeles

**Alias**

**Retour à Los Angeles **

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Email **: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : romance, humour

**Résumé** : retour après la naissance de Jack junior

**Saison **: comme d'hab, saison 3

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de la série « Alias » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série.

**Note de l'auteur** : voilà, je vous ponds enfin la suite de la fic, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

**Dédicace** : je dédie cette ff à Vicky, Mizuki, Carter 1979 , Astéries, Tyto27, nemesis, Cris, MA, Callie, enfin pour résumer à tous les membres de la SADUED, aux membres du forum « Imagine la porte des étoiles », mais aussi aux lecteurs de « » ainsi qu'aux membres du forum sur Largo Winch « le bunker ».

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

Ca faisait à présent trois jours qu'était né le nouveau membre de la famille Bristow : le petit Jack junior. Irina avait à présent assez de force pour voyager, alors Jack, Irina et le bébé partirent dans la voiture de Jack, et Sydney reprit celle avec laquelle elle était venue. Mais Irina ne pouvait revenir à Los Angeles à visage découvert, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Après tout, elle était quand même recherchée par la CIA. Alors Irina s'était déguisée. Cette situation la faisait sourire. Elle était recherchée par la CIA, et elle en était entourée à ce moment précis : sa fille et l'homme qu'elle aimait appartenaient à la CIA. Elle posa son regard sur son fils qui dormait profondément dans ses bras. Ce dernier dormait du sommeil du juste, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire d'Irina.

J : « Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? » demanda t-il intrigué.

I : « Notre fils. »

J : « Pourquoi ? »

I : « Il dort dans mes bras, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'y sent bien. »

J : « Il s'y sent en sécurité, et il aurait tord de ne pas profiter de ça. » dit il en posant à son tour son regard un court instant sur le petit bonhomme endormi.

Sydney suivait la voiture de son père. Elle réfléchissait encore et toujours à ce petit garçon qui était entré dans sa vie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à son âge à ce genre de chose : elle était LA grande sœur…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en ville, Sydney rendit la voiture. Puis elle rejoignit ses parents dans la voiture de Jack. Au bout d'une heure, Jack Junior se réveilla, mais sa maman dormait. Alors ce dernier se mit à pleurer, ce qui réveilla Irina immédiatement.

I : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon bonhomme ? Tu as faim ? » dit elle en le berçant pour qu'il se calme.

J : « Tu veux qu'on s'arrête quelque part ? »

I : « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

S : « Tu es sûre ? »

I : « Oui Sydney. Je voudrais par contre que tu me donne le bavoir qui dans le sac à côté de toi. » Sydney s'exécuta. « Merci chérie. » dit elle en passant le bavoir autour du cou du bébé.

Irina redressa Junior et ouvrit son corsage. Elle amena le bébé à son sein et ce dernier commença à téter goulûment.

Sydney restait hypnotiser par la scène. Jack les regardait du coin de l'œil.

I : « Je ne vais pas m'en aller tu sais, prends ton temps. » dit elle tout bas au bébé.

S : « Il devait vraiment avoir très faim. »

I : « Comme toi à son âge. »

S : « J'étais une affamée ? »

Irina rit et Jack sourit.

J : « On va juste dire qu'il ne valait mieux pas te déranger lorsque tu tétais, et il fallait surtout que ta mère ne soit pas pressée. »

Irina rit et Sydney sourit. C'était la première fois que son père lui parlait de ça. Ce petit garçon était l'élément qui allait leur permettre de devenir une vraie famille, sans secret ni mensonge.

Une fois arrivée à Los Angeles, Jack conduisit toute sa famille chez lui. Il sortit le premier de la voiture pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison ou que des personnes mal attentionnées n'aient pas déposé des cadeaux du genre micro et caméra. Une fois qu'il fut sûr et certain qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, Irina, Sydney et Jack Junior le rejoignirent.

I : « Jack, ne deviendrais tu pas quelque peu parano ? » dit elle un sourire aux lèvres.

J : « Pas après ce que tu m'as dit ! » dit il sérieusement.

S : « Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda t-elle sérieusement.

I : « Rien d'important. »

J : « Irina ne minimalise pas les choses. Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit au courant dès le départ. »

Avant qu'Irina n'ait eut le temps de répliquer Sydney prit la parole.

S : « Quoi à la fin ! »

J : « Le Covenant sait que la famille compte un nouveau membre. »

S : « Quoi ? Mais comment ont ils su ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant vers sa mère.

I : « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis mon quatrième grossesse, le Covenant cherche à tout prix à m'envoyer ad patres. » dit elle en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

S : « Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il n'a que quelques jours, je ne voie pas en quoi Jack est une menace. »

J : « Moi non plus je ne sais pas. »

I : « J'ai eut le temps d'y réfléchir. »

J : « Quelle est ta théorie ? »

I : « Sur quoi se sont ils toujours fondés pour nous rendre la vie impossible ? »

S : « Nos différents. »

I : « Exactement. Jusqu'à présent, le fait que notre famille soit brisée était un atout pour eux. Cette méfiance que nous avions les uns envers les autres étaient pour eux une arme idéale. Mais l'arrivée de ce bébé, comme ils le craignaient, nous réunit. C'est ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. »

S : « Comment ont ils su que toi et papa vous… enfin… tu vois quoi ? » dit elle à sa mère en rougissant quelque peu.

I : « C'est un point sur lequel je n'ai pas encore de réponse, mais je vais bien trouver. »

J : « Au lieu de rester dans l'entrée, allez dans le salon je reviens. »

I & S : « Où vas tu ? »

J : « Chercher le berceau de Sydney. »

I : « Tu l'as encore ? »

J : « Bien sûr. »

Irina et Jack échangèrent un regard qui donna l'impression à Sydney d'être de trop. Ses parents n'étaient pas de grands bavards et ils n'étaient pas habitués aux grandes déclarations. Ils avaient la capacité de se parler en un regard. Irina et Jack se sourirent et Jack partit en direction du grenier chercher le berceau. Pendant ce temps là, Irina, avec Jack junior dans les bras, et Sydney se dirigèrent dans le salon. Elles restèrent silencieuses jusqu'au retour de Jack.

J : « Me voilà. » dit il en déposant le berceau dans le salon, près de la cheminée.

I : « Merci. » dit il en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. « Sydney chérie, tu peux m'aider à mettre les draps et les couvertures. Je ne crois pas que je puisse une parvenir avec une seule main disponible ? »

S : « Bien sûr »

J : « Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger. »

Jack partit dans la cuisine et laissa ses dames entre elles. En environ deux minutes, elles avaient préparé le berceau de Jack Junior. Irina le déposa alors délicatement. Jack junior la regarda dans les yeux puis partit serein vers le royaume des rêves. Irina se tourna à nouveau vers sa fille qui observait ce petit bout d'être humain.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Sydney se rendit compte que sa mère avait son regard braqué sur elle.

S ; « Quoi ? »

I : « Rien. Tu es magnifique. A chaque fois que je te vois, je me demande comment ton père et moi avons pu réussir à faire quelque chose d'aussi beau. » Sydney sourit et rougit. « Nous n'avons pas vraiment eut le temps de parler toutes les deux depuis la naissance de ton frère. »

S : « De quoi veux tu parler ? »

I : « De mon sujet préféré. »

S : « Et lequel est ce ? »

I : « Toi. »

S : « Moi ? » demanda t-elle surprise.

I : « Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas été tout le temps là pour toi je le sais, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne t'aime pas, que je ne pense pas à toi et que je ne te surveille pas à distance. » dit elle tout bas.

S : « Tu me surveille depuis combien de temps ? »

I : « Depuis que je vous ai quitté ton père et toi quand tu étais toute petite. »

Sydney plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Irina avait toujours été là pour elle, à la surveiller sans jamais se montrer.

I : « Je t'ai vu quand tu as eut ton permis de conduire, j'ai vu ton premier petit ami, avec Dany et l'agent Vaughn… »

S : « Oh… »

I : « Sydney, je sais très bien que jamais je ne pourrais rattraper toutes ces années lors des quelles nous avons été séparées, mais je voudrais reprendre ma place dans ta vie. Que tu puisses venir me parler quand ton père pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin niveau surprotection. »

S : « Alors tu peux commencer dès maintenant. »

I : « Comment ça ? »

S : « J'ai comme l'impression qu'il est allé parler à Vaughn. »

I : « Pour lui dire quoi ? »

S : « Sûrement de rester loin de moi. »

I : « Et c'est ce que tu veux ? » Sydney ne dit rien. « Chérie, ce que tu me diras restera entre nous. Je n'irai même pas en parler à ton père. »

S : « Je veux qu'il reste dans ma vie… près de moi… »

I : « Pour le moment il est toujours dans ta vie d'après ce que je sais. »

S : « Mais pas comme je le souhaiterais. »

I : « Et que voudrais tu ? »

S : « Que nous soyons réunis à nouveau. » avoua t-elle dans un murmure.

I : « Ne perds pas espoir ma chérie, je suis certaine qu'un jour ou l'autre vous vous retrouverez ! »

Sydney avait les larmes aux yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait ses sentiments pour Vaughn. Irina se rapprocha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Sydney se laissa alors aller dans les bras de sa mère.

C'est dans les bras l'une de l'autre que Jack les retrouva quand il revint dans le salon. Il ne fit aucun bruit et repartit d'où il venait. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles. Il leur faudrait du temps avant de retrouver une vraie relation mère/fille, et il était prêt à tout faire pour qu'elles y parviennent. Au bout de cinq minutes…

J : « A TABLE ! » cria t-il de la cuisine.

Irina et Sydney vinrent alors le rejoindre et ils dînèrent en famille tous les trois tout en tendant l'oreille au cas où Jack Junior se manifesterait.

Le lendemain, Sydney proposa à ses parents de s'occuper de Jack Junior pour que ces derniers puissent se reposer et parler un peu rien que tous les deux. Ces derniers acceptèrent. Sydney emmena le petit bonhomme se balader dans un petit près de chez leurs parents. Sydney se pose à un endroit dans le parc. Elle déplie une couverture et y dépose Jack Junior et lui donne un petit jouet pour bébé. La couverture et les jouets étaient ceux de Sydney, Jack était allé les chercher dans les cartons qui se trouvaient au grenier.

Mais Sydney ne remarqua pas qu'un jeune homme l'observait jouer avec le bébé. Elle était tellement absorbée par son petit frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu Vaughn. Ce dernier était venu s'y balader pour essayer de faire le point. Il avait besoin de s'aérer : depuis le retour de Sydney, son cœur ne savait plus où il en était. En la regardant avec le bébé, l'esprit de Vaughn partit dans un rêve fou, une utopie. C'était tellement irréel pour Mickeal Vaughn : il se voyait avec Sydney dans une maison remplie d'enfants, leurs enfants… Puis tout à coup, il s'aperçut que Sydney l'avait vu. Il se demanda un court ce qu'il devait faire : aller la voir, la saluer de loin… Finalement, il décida d'aller la rejoindre, après tout ce n'était qu'une coïncidence s'il se trouvait dans ce parc en même temps qu'elle.

V : « Salut ! » dit il un peu gêné.

S : « Salut ! » dit elle également gênée et inquiète, car elle savait que Vaughn allait lui poser des questions sur la provenance du bébé et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était incapable de lui mentir.

V : « Tu fais du baby-sitting ? » dit il en désignant Jack.

S : « On peut dire ça. » dit elle en serrant Jack Junior dans ses bras et en évitant de croiser le regard du jeune homme.

Vaughn trouva étrange la manière de réagir de Sydney.

V : « C'est un membre de ta famille ? »

S : « Qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça ? »

V : « Je ne sais pas… vous avez les mêmes yeux et la même bouche… » dit il en rougissant quelque peu à ses dernières paroles.

S : « On peut dire ça. » dit elle rapidement. « Je suis désolée Vaughn, mais je dois m'en aller. »

V : « Comment ça ? »

S : « Vaughn, s'il te plaît ne pose plus de question. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de nous. »

V : « Qui ça nous ? »

S : « Vaughn s'il te plaît, si je te le dis, tu vas vraiment de monstrueux ennuis. »

V : « Si tu as besoin de mon aide, il est hors de question que je te laisse tomber. » dit il des plus sérieusement.  
Sydney s'apprêta à répondre qu'il l'avait déjà laissée tomber quand il l'avait cru morte. Mais elle se ravisa.

V : « Je me fiche des risques si tu as besoin de mon aide. Laisse moi t'aider s'il te plaît. »

Sydney hésita. Pouvait elle lui parler de sa mère et lui dire qui était vraiment ce petit bout de chou adorable qui dormait tout contre elle. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Vaughn, et la réponse à toutes ces questions lui vint enfin.

S : « Assieds-toi, je vais tout te raconter, mais tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne, mais même pas à Weiss. »

V : « Comme tu veux, je n'en parlerai à personne. »

S : « Bien, tu te souviens… »

Sydney raconta alors Vaughn la filature de son père, son arrivée dans le chalet de ses parents, la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Irina et l'accouchement difficile de cette dernière qui avait donné Jack Junior. Elle finit par leur retour la veille et son rapprochement avec sa mère.  
Vaughn resta silencieux quelques secondes le temps d'assimiler tout ce que venait de lui apprendre Sydney.

V : « Donc ce jeune homme est ton petit frère ? »

S : « Oui. » dit elle en lui offrant un petit sourire.

V : « Je comprends mieux la si grande ressemblance. »

Sydney sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Jack Junior.

S : « Cette fois il va vraiment falloir que je rentre, il ne va pas tarder à avoir faim. »

V : « Je vous dépose, ma voiture est juste là. »

S : « Je veux bien. »

Toutes personnes qui seraient passées à cet instant précis les auraient pris pour un jeune couple avec leur enfant. Ils arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard au domicile du clan Bristow.

S : « Merci de nous avoir ramener. »

V : « Ca m'a fait plaisir. »

S : « Tu devrais venir avec moi. »

V : « Quoi ? Où ça ? Quand ? »

S : « Voir mes parents tout de suite. »

V : « Pourquoi faire ? »

S : « Pour leur dire que je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma langue et voir comment tu peux nous aider. »

Vaughn n'ajouta rien et suivit Sydney dans la maison.

S : « Papa ? Maman ? On est rentré! »

I : « Ah ma chérie, ça va ? Tu n'as pas eut de problème avec… » dit elle en sortant de la cuisine. Elle ne finit pas sa phrase trop surprise de se retrouver face à Vaughn. Elle se tourna vers sa fille espérant obtenir une explication.

V : « Bonjour. »

I : « Bonjour. »

J : « Qu'est ce que vous fai… » Jack s'interrompit en voyant Vaughn à son tour.

V : « Jack. » dit il en le saluant.

J : « Vaughn ? » Puis il se tourna vers sa fille. « Que fait il ici ? »

V : « Ne vous en prenez pas à elle, si je n'avais pas insisté, elle ne m'aurait rien dit. Je les ai croisés par hasard au parc. Je suis venu vous proposer mon aide. »

J : « Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que nous avons besoin de votre aide ? » demanda t-il durement.

I : « Jack ne sois pas grossier. C'est cet exemple que tu veux montrer à notre fils ? » le réprimanda Irina.

Jack n'ajouta rien, mais on voyait bien dans ses yeux que la présence du jeune homme ne lui plaisait pas.

I : « Merci de votre proposition, mais vous risquez gros en m'aidant. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis par ma faute. »

V : « Je tiens à vous aider. »

I : « Alors merci. »

V : « Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »

I : « Il faudrait inscrire ce jeune homme sur les listes d'état civil. Vous pensez que vous pourriez y arriver sans que ça se voit. »

V : « Ca devrait pouvoir se faire. »

S : « Tu as pris des cours avec Marshall pour pirater les fichiers d'état civil ? » demanda t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
V : « Non, je suis un simple agent de la CIA, et inscrire des gens dans les registres de l'état civil, ce n'est qu'une formalité. On le fait bien pour la protection des témoins. »

J : « En effet. Quand pensez vous pouvoir le faire ? »

V : « Demain. »

J : « Bien, il va aussi falloir que vous nous aidiez à cacher la présence d'Irina. Il ne faut pas que la CIA ou que le Covenant apprennent qu'elle est ici ? »

V : « Bien. »

I : « Encore merci. »

Vaughn se tourna vers Sydney et elle lui sourit en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

S : « Tu déjeune avec nous ? »

V : « J'aurais bien voulu mais je dois rentrer chez moi. Au revoir. »

I : « Au revoir. »

S : « Salut. »

Jack prit son fils dans ses bras et partit vers le salon.

Comme le promit Vaughn il inscrit Jack Junior sur les fiches d'état civil et il aida du mieux qu'il put Jack et Sydney à brouiller les pistes sur le lieu où se trouvait Irina.

Ce secret avait rapproché Vaughn et Sydney. Ce dernier passait parfois voir le petit Jack. Un soir, il ramena Sydney chez ses parents. Cette dernière gardait son petit frère, ses parents étant sortis faire des courses. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Cette complicité qui les liait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, revint au fur et à mesure de la question. Aucun sujet sérieux n'était abordé. Il rigolait à propos de missions qui avaient pris des accents comiques. Tout à coup le téléphone portable de Vaughn sonna.

V : « Excuse-moi. » dit il en décrochant le téléphone. « Vaughn… Ah bonsoir… non non, pas de problème… Je ne vais pas tarder… Lauren, je te dis que j'arrive dans pas longtemps… oui.. euh… oui c'est ça moi aussi. » dit il avant de raccrocher. Puis il se retourna vers Sydney. « Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Tu embrasses ton frère pour moi. »

S : « Bien sûr. »

La bonne humeur qui s'était instaurée alors, était partie en fumée lorsque le téléphone de Vaughn avait sonné. Il sourit à Sydney de manière gênée, puis il partit retrouver sa femme.  
Quand Vaughn fut partie, Sydney s'effondra sur le canapé du salon et laissa couler ses larmes.

Ses parents revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Quand Irina vit Sydney dans cet état, elle déposa rapidement les courses à terre et alla prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

I : « Sydney ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-elle affolée. « C'est Jack Junior ? »

S : « Non… Vaughn… je n'en peux plus maman… » dit elle tout en pleurant dans les bras de sa mère.  
Jack était parti récupérer son fils qui venait de se réveiller et entendit les paroles d'Irina.

I : « Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie. Je vais tout faire pour que tu sois à nouveau heureuse. Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour que tu puisse vivre ton amour avec Vaughn. »

Sydney ne dit mot, elle voulait croire que sa mère pouvait lui permettre de vivre à nouveau avec l'être aimé. Mais, y avait il vraiment un espoir ? Ne se berçait elle pas d'espoir ? Son père s'approcha d'elle avec le nouveau membre de la famille, et elle comprit qu'après tout, tout était possible avec sa famille.

**A suivre !**

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A bientôt !

Dinou

**Ps** : je ne suis pas allergique aux reviews !


	3. Maman s'occupe de tout

**Alias**

**Maman s'occupe de tout**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : romance, humour

**Résumé** : quand les parents s'en mêlent…

**Saison **: comme d'hab, saison 3

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de la série « Alias » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série.

**Dédicace **: je dédie cette ff à Vicky, Mizuki, Carter 1979 , Astéries, Tyto27, nemesis, Cris, MA, Callie, enfin pour résumer à tous les membres de la SADUED, aux membres du forum « Imagine la porte des étoiles », mais aussi aux lecteurs de « » ainsi qu'aux membres du forum sur Largo Winch « le bunker ». Je remercie ceux et celles qui ont pris quelques secondes pour me laisser une review. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

Une fois que Sydney eut calmée ses larmes, elle embrassa ses parents et partit vers son domicile. Irina lui avait proposée de rester avec eux pour la nuit, mais Sydney lui avait répondue qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Irina l'avait alors laissée s'en aller mais demeurait inquiète.

Quand Sydney partit, Irina alla retrouver Jack qui finissait de remplir le lave vaisselle.

J : « Tu n'es pas parvenue à la convaincre de rester à la maison ? » lui demanda t-il bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

I : « Non. » admit elle

J : « Elle t'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. »

I : « Mais elle ne va pas bien ! »

J : « Chérie, je le sais. »

I : « Alors tu aurais du m'aider à la convaincre de rester avec nous. » dit elle avec un léger ton de reproche.

J : « Irina, ta fille veut être seule. »

Irina ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis tout à coup ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Un large sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Irina ce qui intrigua et inquiéta Jack.

I : « Je crois que je sais comment nous pouvons aider notre fille à aller mieux. »

J : « A oui ? »

I : « Jack, aide moi à me débarrasser de Lauren Reed ? »

J : « T'en débarrasser ? » demanda t-il ayant peur de ne pas l'avoir bien comprise.

I : « Je ne veux pas l'abattre, je veux juste qu'elle sorte de nos vies, surtout de la vie de notre fille et de l'agent Vaughn. »

J : « J'ai eut peur un instant. Et comment comptes tu la faire dégager du tableau ? »

I : « On pourrait faire des recherches sur elle, nous ne savons pratiquement rien d'elle. Puis nous aviserons. »

J : « Irina, je ne crois pas que Sydney apprécie que tu te mêle de sa vie privée. »

I : « Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. » dit elle en embrassant Jack. « Je veux que notre fille retrouve son magnifique sourire. Je veux la voir heureuse. Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaite ? »

J : « Bien sûr que je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. » dit il outré qu'Irina puisse penser le contraire.

I : « Je n'ai jamais pu faire beaucoup pour elle. Je veux enfin l'aider. »  
Ce dernier plongea son regard dans celui d'Irina. Il y vit de la détermination et une véritable envie d'aider Sydney.

J : « Tu as gagné. Je vais faire des recherches sur elle. »

I : « Merci. » dit elle en s'éloignant un peu de lui.

J : « Où tu crois aller comme ça ? » lui demanda t-il en la rapprochant rapidement de lui. « Je crois que je mérite une récompense. » dit il juste avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Irina sourit et se laissa aller à cette étreinte au plein milieu de la cuisine.

Jack entama les recherches sur Lauren dès le lendemain. Personne ne savait ce qu'il trafiquait seul dans son coin. Mais au sein de la CIA, tous avaient l'habitude de le voir travailler ainsi, alors ils n'y firent pas plus attention que ça. Sydney tenta de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer mais son père refusait de lui en parler pour le moment, lui disant qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard si ça donnait quelque chose. Voyant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui, Sydney abandonna et laissa son père à ses recherches.

Plus Jack cherchait des informations sur Lauren et ses activités au sein de la CIA, et plus il se posait des questions sur la jeune femme. Certains éléments troublants lui apparaissaient à la lueur de ses recherches, ce qui implanta de nombreuses questions dans son cerveau.

Un soir il rentra auprès d'Irina et de Jack Junior l'air préoccupé. Il entra tranquillement dans la maison et ne vit aucune trace d'Irina. Alors il alla dans leur chambre et rien, puis il entendit des murmures venant de la salle de bain. Il s'y dirigea alors sans faire le moindre bruit. Il poussa quelque peu la porte et les vit tous les deux : Irina donnait son bain à Jack Junior en lui murmurant de douces paroles pour que ce dernier n'ait pas peur de l'eau. Ca semblait marcher. Jack Junior ne disait rien, il se laissait laver tranquillement, rassuré par les douces paroles de sa mère. Jack sourit à la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux, il se remémora alors des scènes similaires lorsque Sydney était aussi petite. Il sourit encore plus et se décida à les rejoindre.

J : « Bonsoir tous les deux. »

Irina se tourna pour offrir à Jack un magnifique sourire.

I : « Bonsoir tout seul. »

J : « Très spirituel. » dit il ironique.

I : « Enfin de retour ? »

J : « Oh oui. » dit il sur un ton qui en disait long.

I : « Qu'est ce qui se passe Jack ? Tu semble préoccupé. »

J : « En effet, il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête. »

I : « Tu peux me passer la serviette qui est à côté de toi ? »

J : « Bien sûr. » dit il en lui tendant un drap de bain bleu.

Irina enveloppa Jack Junior dedans puis l'emmena dans sa chambre tout en continuant de parler avec Jack.

I : « Quel est le sujet de tes préoccupations ? » lui demanda t-elle tout en séchant le bébé et l'habillant

J : « Lauren Reed. »

Irina se retourna rapidement et planta son regard dans celui de Jack.

I : « Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? » lui demanda t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

J : « Certaines choses me paraissent étrange. Des départs en mission alors qu'aucune mission ne lui a été confié. Des dossiers qu'elle a consulté alors qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire. Ce genre de chose. »

I : « Mais encore ? »

J : « Quoi ? »

I : « Je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout. Aurais tu une théorie sur les raisons de ces agissements ? »

J : « Peut être, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de preuve. Ce ne sont que des suppositions. »

I : « Dis toujours. » dit elle en donnant Jack junior à son père.

J : « Ces agissements pourraient laisser croire qu'elle appartient au Covenant. »

I : « Tu te fiche de moi ? »

J : « Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Tous les dossiers qu'elle a consulté ne concerne que le Covenant, ces fameux départ en mission alors qu'il n'y avait pas de mission pour elle étaient dans des lieux où nous soupçonnions qu'il y ait des membres du Covenant, et puis… »

I : « Quoi ? »

J : « Lors d'une mission Sydney m'a dit qu'elle avait cru y voir Lauren tuer le contact qu'elle venait voir. Je lui ai dit que ses sentiments personnels lui avaient fait croire que cette femme était Lauren, mais plus j'y repense et plus je me dis que finalement c'était peut être elle. »

I : « Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait être du Covenant ? »

J : « C'est une hypothèse. »

I : « Que vas tu faire ? »

J : « Continuer les recherches. Je me doutais en fait qu'il y avait une taupe au bureau. Nous tombons beaucoup trop souvent sur le Covenant pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. »

I : « Tiens moi au courant s'il te plaît. »

J : « Evidemment. Bon, laissons ça de côté pour le moment et concentrons nous un peu sur ce jeune homme. » dit il en plantant son regard dans celui de son fils.

I : « Bonne idée. »

Et plus Jack continuait ses recherches, plus ses soupçons se transformaient en certitudes. Pour lui c'était clair : Lauren Reed était une taupe envoyée par le Covenant. Mais il savait très bien qu'avant toute chose, il fallait convaincre Vaughn de ses propos. Il était parfaitement conscient que lui en parler ne servirait à rien, Vaughn ne l'écouterait sûrement pas. Ce dernier lui dirait qu'il ne fait ça que pour Sydney, et il avait raison c'était pour le bonheur de sa fille qu'il s'était lancé là dedans. Alors il réunit tout ce qu'il avait trouvé et envoya le tout par email à l'agent Vaughn. Il espérait ainsi, en ne dévoilant pas que c'était lui qui avait fait ces recherches, que l'agent Vaughn laisse parler sa raison.

Mickeal Vaughn était à son bureau et se creusait les neurones sur une affaire en cour. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, ce qui l'irritait. Puis une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran de son ordinateur l'avertissant que message venait d'arriver dans sa boite email. Il s'empressa d'aller voir ce que c'était. Il ouvrit le message, rien n'était marqué et l'adresse lui était inconnue. Il avait reconnu que c'était une adresse CIA mais rien d'autre. Il constata ensuite qu'il y avait des fichiers joints. Il les ouvrit les un après les autres et les lut au fur et à mesure. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il lisait. Quelqu'un lui avait envoyé des extraits de rapport et de compte rendu à propos de sa femme. Pourquoi se demanda t-il. Il continua sa lecture et commença à se poser des questions : pourquoi Lauren avait consulté certains dossiers qui remontaient à l'arrivée de Sydney à la CIA ou à des missions sur le Covenant que cette dernière a effectuée et dont Lauren n'était pas au courant et avec lesquelles elle n'avait aucun lien. Puis il ouvrit un autre fichier où étaient répertoriés tous les déplacements effectués par Lauren ces six derniers mois. Vaughn n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il commença à se poser des questions lorsqu'il constata que parfois Lauren lui avait dit qu'elle était chez ses parents ou des amis et qu'en fait elle était à des kilomètres de là sans aucun ordre de mission que ce soit de la CIA ou de personne d'autre. Il remarqua qu'en fait ces voyages correspondaient à des activités du Covenant… Vaughn avait lui même du mal à croire ce que son cerveau lui disait : Lauren aurait un lien avec le Covenant ? Non, se dit il, il s'en serait rendu compte tout de même si elle lui mentait… à moins que… Il leva enfin les yeux de son écran et son regard se posa sur le père de Sydney. Lui avait vécu une situation où sa femme lui mentait, où elle le trahissait. Il fallait qu'il sache, il voulait croire que Lauren était innocente, il ne pouvait pas s'être fait avoir comme un débutant. Ce n'était pas possible.

Vaughn se leva et alla parler à Jack.

J : « Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous agent Vaughn ? » demanda ce dernier toujours maître de lui même.  
Jack se doutait de ce qu'allait lui demander Vaughn, il avait bien vu que ce dernier avait lu l'email qu'il lui avait envoyé.

V : « En fait, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. »

J : « A quel sujet ? »

V : « La mère de Sydney. »

J : « Que voulez vous savoir ? »

V : « Comment avez vous su qu'elle vous trahissait ? »

J : « En fait, c'était par certains détails. Des absences qu'elle me justifiait mais dont je savais fausses les justifications. Quand je lui demandais ce qu'elle faisait de ces journées quand je n'étais pas avec elle, elle restait assez évasive et faisait en sorte de changer de sujet. C'était pleins de petits points qui m'ont poussé à admettre qu'elle me mentait, qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle disait être et que je voulais qu'elle soit. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre, il a fallu du temps pour que je passe outre mon orgueil et mon ego. Mais je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux, non seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour Sydney. Au début je pensais que c'était mieux pour elle, mais je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas le cas, je ne pouvais pas élever mon enfant dans le mensonge. »

Vaughn avait écouté Jack attentivement. Ce dernier ne parlait pas souvent, même très rarement de cette période de sa vie.

V : « Je vois. »

J : « Pourquoi cette question ? »

V : « Rien merci. »

Vaughn quitta Jack et repartit vers son bureau. Il était toujours aussi largué, mais toutefois, il voulait en avoir le cœur net et d'une manière ou d'une autre il saurait exactement ce à quoi jouait Lauren.

Après avoir rédigé un dernier rapport, Vaughn partit du bureau. Il était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il avait lu quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'arrêta dans un bar et commanda un verre. Il voulait se changer les idées avant de rentrer chez lui et de voir Lauren. Il ne savait plus du tout comment il devait se comporter avec sa femme. Il finit son verre et se décida à rentrer chez lui.

Quand il arriva Lauren l'attendait.

L : « Chéri, où est ce que tu étais ? »

V : « Pourquoi ? »

L : « Car lorsque j'ai appelé au bureau il y a une heure on m'a dit que tu étais déjà parti depuis un moment. »

V : « J'avais besoin de me détendre. »

L : « Un problème ? »

V : « C'est rien, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête pour mieux essayer de comprendre une affaire sur laquelle je travaille. »

L : « Tu veux en parler ? Peut être qu'à nous deux on va trouver la solution à ce problème. »

V : « Je te remercie de ton offre Lauren mais je vais me débrouiller seul. Je suis sûr que je vais trouver ce qui cloche. »

Lauren s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

L : « Allez viens, le dîner est servi. »

V : « Je vais me laver les mains et je te rejoins. »

L : « Bien. » dit elle en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

Vaughn partit vers la salle de bain. Il souffla un bon coup et partit rejoindre sa femme.

Le dîner se passa dans un calme quasi religieux. Ils débarrassèrent ensemble et Vaughn partit se poser sur le canapé dans le salon.

L : « Je vais prendre une douche. » lui dit elle.

V : « D'accord. »

Lauren partit dans la salle de bain.

Quand Vaughn fut certain que Lauren était dans la douche, il alla dans le dressing et se mit à la recherche d'objet qui ne devait pas se trouver là. Il prit une des valises qui se trouvait dans le placard et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit le fit tomber de haut : des perruques, des faux papiers d'identité et des armes que Lauren ne devait normalement pas avoir en sa possession. Il entendit l'eau s'arrêter. Il remit tout en place et repartit loin du placard. Quand Lauren arriva dans la chambre, Vaughn commençait à se changer pour aller se coucher.

V : « Alors qu'as tu fait de ta journée ? » lui demanda t-il innocemment.

L : « Rien de spécial. » dit elle en s'approchant de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.  
Elle lui sourit et repartit vers la salle de bain.

Une réponse évasive… une manière de changer de sujet… des armes… des perruques… Vaughn devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa femme n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être.

Quand Lauren revint dans la chambre, Vaughn était déjà sous les draps, apparemment prêt à s'endormir. Elle le rejoignit, l'embrassa une dernière fois pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et s'endormit assez rapidement.

Vaughn quant à lui avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il ne savait plus avec qui il partageait sa vie et son lit. Qui était vraiment Lauren Reed ? Comment avait il pu être berné aussi facilement par cette femme ? Il était de plus en plus perdu.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, et une image féerique lui vint alors devant les yeux : il revit Sydney dans le parc avec Jack Junior. Elle ferait une bonne mère le jour où elle aurait des enfants se dit il. Cette dernière pensée le fit sourire : s'il avait su, s'il avait continué d'espérer comme Jack et Irina, il n'aurait jamais épousé Lauren. Il en était conscient. A l'heure qu'il est, il vivrait avec Sydney… C'est sur cette pensée d'une vie idyllique avec Sydney et un enfant avec elle que l'agent Mickeal Vaughn s'endormit cette nuit là.

**A suivre…**

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? je ne suis pas contre quelques reviews ! je préfère savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail pour continuer de m'améliorer.

Merci d'avance !

**Dinou**


	4. Un pour tous, tous pour Syd !

**Alias**

**Un pour tous, tous pour Syd !**

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Email **: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : romance, humour

**Résumé **: discussion entre Vaughn et Sydney

**Saison **: comme d'hab, saison 3

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la série « Alias » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série.

**Dédicace** : je dédie cette ff à Vicky, Mizuki, Carter 1979 , Astéries, Tyto27, nemesis, Cris, MA, Callie, enfin pour résumer à tous les membres de la SADUED, aux membres du forum « Imagine la porte des étoiles », mais aussi aux lecteurs de « » ainsi qu'aux membres du forum sur Largo Winch « le bunker ».

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

Le lendemain matin lorsque Vaughn se réveilla, ses idées étaient plus claires que la veille. Toutefois, il décida de continuer de faire comme s'il ne savait rien. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte : elle allait payer le prix pour lui avoir menti tout ce temps.

Deux jours plus tard, Lauren partait pour une mission cette fois officielle, Vaughn avait vérifié.

V : « Combien de temps seras tu partie ? » demanda t-il l'air de rien.

L : « Normalement une semaine si tout se passe comme nous l'espérons… Oh je déteste ces réunions à Washington ! »

V : « Tu pourras voir tes parents, je crois qu'ils y sont aussi cette semaine ? »

L : « Oui, c'est bien le seul point positif de cette histoire. » dit elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Lauren embrassa Vaughn et partit.

Vaughn soupira, cette mission tombait à pique. Il allait éviter une crise de nerf. Alors qu'il prenait son café, il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il quitte le domicile conjugal dès aujourd'hui.

Il se dirigea vers son meilleur ami, l'agent Eric Weiss.

W : « Alors, ça va ? » lui demanda t-il tout sourire ne se doutant pas le moins du monde du tourment dans lequel Vaughn était plongé.

V : « J'ai connu mieux. »

W : « Vas y, dis à tonton Eric ce qui te tracasse ? » dit il un sourire aux lèvres.

Vaughn sourit, Eric Weiss restait rarement sérieux plus de quelques secondes, et c'est sûrement pour ça que Vaughn se sentait bien avec lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Weiss pour lui remonter le moral en cas de coup dur. A ce moment là, plus que jamais depuis la fausse mort de Sydney, il avait besoin de l'humour et de la bonne humeur de son meilleur ami.

V : « Est ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ? » dit il des plus sérieusement.

W : « Bien sûr. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il sérieusement voyant bien que Vaughn n'allait vraiment pas bien.

V : « Tu pourrais m'héberger quelques temps chez toi ? »

W : « Bien sûr. Tu sais bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

V : « Ecoute, je te raconterai ce soir après le boulot autour d'une bière. J'ai besoin de me confier. »

W : « Pas de problème. » dit il.

Puis Vaughn repartit vers son bureau pour se mettre à la tâche, des rapports l'attendaient avec impatience.

A la fin de la journée, Vaughn et Weiss partirent ensemble dans un bar. Une fois installée avec chacun une bière devant le nez…

W : « Alors je peux enfin savoir pourquoi tu veux venir vivre chez moi ? »

V : « C'est une longue histoire. »

W : « Quoi ? T'as décidé de faire un petit déjeuné, mais comme t'es nul, tu as fait brûler ton domicile ? » dit il un sourire aux lèvres espérant arracher Vaughn la mine sombre qu'il arborait depuis le début de la journée.

V : « J'aurais préféré. » dit il avec un léger sourire.

W : « Qu'est ce qui se passe Vaughn ? »

Vaughn sortit un dossier et le donna à Weiss.

W : « C'est quoi ? »

V : « Ouvre et lis. »

Weiss s'exécuta ne comprenant vraiment pas à quoi ils jouaient. Lors d'un premier coup d'œil, il vit que tous ses documents ne parlaient que de Lauren. Alors il se concentra et lut tout le dossier aussi vite que possible. Il était effaré par ce qu'il lisait.

Quand il eut fini, Weiss leva la tête vers Vaughn.

W : « Quelle conclusion en as tu tiré ? » demanda t-il toujours sous le choc.

V : « La même que toi. »

W : « Elle ne peut pas être du Covenant voyons ! On s'en serait rendu compte. »

V : « Weiss, si c'était quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas aussi bien, que dirais tu ? »

W : « Qu'elle est du Covenant. »

V : « Tu vois, quand on laisse le côté affectif à part, tout devient clair. »

W : « Je suis désolé vieux. »

Ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini leurs bières.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le bar…

V : « Ecoute, ce soir je vais encore dormir chez moi. Je débarque chez toi avec toutes mes affaires demain. Ca te va ? »

W : « Pas de problème. Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu quand tu veux. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et ils repartirent chacun vers leurs véhicules.

Alors que Vaughn roulait tranquillement, il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite chez lui. Il conduit au grès de ses envies dans envies. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait près de la maison de Sydney. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un feu rouge, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire : rentrer chez lui ou aller voir Sydney. Quand le feu passa au vert, il tourna à droite en direction de la maison de Sydney. Lorsqu'il arriva, il prit cinq minutes avant de se décider à aller frapper. Quand enfin il eut réuni tout son courage, il sortit de la voiture et alla frapper. Mais il semblait n'y avoir personne. Alors qu'il allait partir.

: « Vaughn ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

V : « Je voulais te parler Sydney. »

S : « Ca concerne la CIA ? » demanda t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

V : « Pas vraiment non. »

S : « Tu m'intrigue. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

V : « On peut en discuter à l'intérieur ? »

S : « Je veux bien, mais avant il faudra que tu m'aide à rentrer toutes mes courses. » dit elle en désignant son coffre rempli de sacs de supermarchés.

V : « Pas de problème. » dit il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ca lui faisait du bien de la voir ainsi, hors du cadre de la CIA.

Ils déchargèrent assez rapidement les courses et se retrouvèrent ensemble dans la cuisine à tout déballer. Vaughn et Sydney parlaient de tout et de rien, comme avant que Sydney ne disparaisse. Vaughn appréciait de retrouver cette complicité avec la jeune femme.

S : « Merci pour le coup de main. » lui dit elle un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres.

V : « Je t'en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir. »

S : « Alors, tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu voulais me parler il me semble ? »

V : « En effet. »

S : « De quoi s'agit il ? »

V : « Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »

S : « Bien. »

V : « Ne bouge pas, c'est dans la voiture je reviens tout de suite. »

S : « Je t'attends. »

Sydney se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

V : « Lis ça. » dit il en lui tendant le dossier qu'il avait fait lire peu de temps avant à Weiss.

S : « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

V : « Lis le et tu sauras. »

Sydney prit le dossier et lu chaque page consciencieusement.  
Quand elle eut fini, elle leva les yeux vers Vaughn.

S : « Comment as tu découvert ça ? »

V : « A vrai dire, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie découvert. »

S : « Qui est ce ? »

V : « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. On me l'a envoyé par email. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de la CIA, mais je ne sais pas qui. »

S : « Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi Vaughn. » dit elle en lui prenant sa main.

V : « Tu es désolé ? » demanda t-il incrédule.

S : « Ce n'est pas parce que je n'apprécie pas vraiment ton épouse que je voulais que ça se finisse ainsi entre vous deux. » dit elle assez durement.

V : « Excuse moi, je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis... »

S : « Ce n'est rien. Mais tu es sûr de ne pas avoir une idée sur l'identité de la personne qui t'a fait parvenir ces documents. »

V : « Non, à vrai dire, j'ai cru un moment que c'était toi, mais vu la réaction que tu as eut, je dois en déduire que tu n'y es pour rien. »

S : « Oui je ne suis pour rien… »

V : « Syd ? »

S : « Ne bouge pas, j'ai un coup de fil à passer. »

V : « D'accord. »

Sydney partit dans le salon et se saisit du téléphone. Elle appuya sur une des touches des numéros de téléphone préenregistrés.

: « Allô ? »

S : « Bonsoir maman. »

I : « Bonsoir ma chérie. »

S : « Je ne te dérange pas ? »

I : « Non, ton père s'occupe de ton frère. Alors je ne fais rien, je me repose. »

S : « Bien, je peux te poser une question ? »

I : « Evidemment. »

S : « Vaughn est chez moi... »

I : « Tiens donc. »

S : « Maman, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses et ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. »

I : « Bien, alors que me vaut l'honneur de ce coup de téléphone ? »

S : « Aurais tu un quelconque lien avec certains documents que Vaughn aurait reçu par email à propos de Lauren ? »

I : « En effet. » dit elle des plus simplement. « Mais je n'ai rien fait sans ton père. »

S : « Pourquoi ? »

I : « Tu te rappelle ce soir où tu as pleuré dans mes bras ? »

S : « Bien sûr. »

I : « Je t'avais bien dit que je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour t'aider. »

S : « Merci maman. »

I : « Je t'en prie mon ange. »

S : « Remercie papa pour moi. »

I : « Pas de problème. »

S : « Bonne nuit maman. »

I : « Bonne nuit ma chérie. »

Vaughn apparut dans le salon quelques secondes après que Sydney eut raccroché le téléphone. Sydney aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder les choses, et puis elle voulait profiter de ce moment avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

S : « Je t'invite pour le dîné ? » lui demanda t-elle souriante.

V : « Je ne veux pas te déranger. »

S : « Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais prévu de me commander une pizza ce soir ! »

V : « Dans ce cas, je veux bien merci. »

Sydney passa commande et ils continuèrent de discuter en attendant le livreur.

S : « Alors que vas tu faire à présent que tu sais tout ça sur Lauren ? »

V : « Je vais profiter du fat qu'elle soit en voyage pour partir de la maison. »

S : « Tu vas aller chez Weiss ? »

V : « Oui, comment le sais tu ? »

S : « Je te vois mal aller vivre chez mes parents ou chez Marshall. »

Ils rirent tous les deux.

V : « En fait, cette histoire est le prétexte que je cherchais depuis longtemps. »

S : « Un prétexte pour quoi ? »

V : « Pour m'en aller loin d'elle. »

S : « Pourquoi veux tu t'en aller loin de ta femme ? »

V : « Tu le sais très bien. » dit il en se rapprochant de Sydney.  
Cette dernière riva son regard à celui de Vaughn. Les paroles à ce moment là étaient superflues, elles auraient tout gâché. Sydney sonda le regard de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle y voyait divers choses, mais elle y voyait surtout le reflet de ses propres sentiments. Ecoutant son cœur, elle s'approcha de Vaughn. Ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques millimètres. Vaughn comprit que Sydney ne ferait rien s'il ne se décidait pas lui-même à fermer la distance entre eux. Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se joignent en un tendre et léger baiser. Quand ils se décollèrent, ils se sourirent, et alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser à nouveau. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Ils se sourirent de nouveau.

V : « On n'aura jamais la paix ! »

S : « Je reviens. » dit elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Elle revint une minute plus tard la pizza en main.

S : « A table ! » dit elle tout sourire.

Vaughn vint à sa rencontre, lui prit la pizza des mains et la posa sur la table basse du salon. Il approcha Sydney de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le baiser qui au départ se voulait doux et léger. Puis, la passion prit le pas, les mains commencèrent à s'égarer sous les vêtements. Vaughn souleva Sydney du sol et la conduisit dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Cette nuit là fut une apothéose pour nos deux tourtereaux, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés après cette trop longue et trop douloureuse séparation.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sydney se réveilla, elle eut peur que tout ce qui c'était passé la veille ne soit une fois de plus uniquement le fruit de son imagination. Puis elle entendit quelqu'un murmurer à son oreille.

: « Ce n'est pas un rêve. »

Sydney ouvrit les yeux et vit Vaughn tout sourire près d'elle.

V : « Bonjour. » dit il en déposant un léger baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

S : « Bonjour. » dit elle un sourire aérien sur les lèvres.

V : « Moi aussi j'ai eut peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. »

S : « Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de cet instant. » dit elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

V : « Autant que moi. » dit il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

S : « Vaughn ? »

V : « Oui ? »

S : « Je t'aime. »

V : « Moi aussi je t'aime. » dit il en l'embrassant passionnément.

S : « Tu veux toujours savoir qui t'as envoyé ces documents ? »

V : « Oui. »

S : « J'ai la réponse à ta question. »

V : « Tien donc. »

S : « Ce sont mes parents qui sont responsables."

V : « Pourquoi ? »

S : « Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où nous étions seuls avec mon frère ? »

V : « Oui, plus ou moins. »

S : « Tu es parti parce que Lauren se demandait ce que tu faisais. »

V : « Je ne vois toujours pas le lien. »

S : « J'y arrive. Quand tu es parti, je me suis mise à pleurer. Mes parents sont arrivés quelques minutes après que tu sois parti. Ma mère m'a prise dans ses bras et elle m'a dit qu'elle s'occuperait de tout. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'elle et mon père ont décidé de chercher des informations sur Lauren pour qu'elle sorte de nos vies et que nous puissions reprendre notre histoire là où nous l'avions laissée. »

Vaughn embrassa Sydney passionnément.

V : « Fais moi penser à remercier tes parents. » dit il en la couvrant de baisers.  
Vaughn ne le disait pas, mais il était impressionné de voir combien les parents de Sydney pouvait soutenir leur fille.

Après quelques minutes, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner bien mérité. Alors qu'ils patientaient gentiment devant la machine à café…

S : « Vaughn ? »

V : « Oui? » dit il alors qu'il déposait de nombreux baisers dans le cou de Sydney.

S : « Qu'es ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? »

V : « Dans l'immédiat, nous allons prendre un bon petit déjeuner, ensuite je vais aller récupérer mes affaires et tout déposer chez Weiss. »

S : « Je parlais de nous. »

V : « Je sais. Pour le moment, je crois qu'il ne faut rien dire sur ce qui se passe entre nous. Une fois que Lauren aura été mise hors course, nous pourrons crier au monde entier que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. »

C'est sur ces paroles d'un avenir meilleur que Sydney et Vaughn s'apprêtaient à affronter les prochaines évènements.

**A suivre…**

Alors, alors ? Pas mal hein ? Allez avouez que je suis douée ! Moi ça fait longtemps que j'ai admise que j'étais loin d'être mauvaise.

Laissez moi un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

**Dinou**


	5. Bye Bye la Blonde !

**Alias**

**Bye Bye la blonde !**

**Auteur** : Dinou

E**mail** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : romance, humour

**Résumé** : une blonde en moins dans le paysage

**Saison** : comme d'hab, saison 3

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de la série « Alias » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série.

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai rien contre les blonds, mais dans la ff le blond ça colle pas c'est tout !

**Dédicace** : je dédie cette ff à Vicky, Mizuki, Carter 1979 , Astéries, Tyto27, nemesis, Cris, MA, Callie, enfin pour résumer à tous les membres de la SADUED, aux membres du forum « Imagine la porte des étoiles », mais aussi aux lecteurs de « » ainsi qu'aux membres du forum sur Largo Winch « le bunker ».

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

Une semaine plus tard, Lauren revint à Los Angeles. Elle passa d'abord à la CIA rédiger son rapport. Elle ne vit ni Vaughn, ni Sydney, toutefois elle vit Weiss et Jack, alors elle alla les rejoindre.

L : « Excusez moi, bonjour ; »

W : « Oh Lauren ! » dit il quelque peu surpris de la voir.

J : « Vous êtes de retour ? »

L : « Oui, en fait je cherche mon mari, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? »

J : « Il est parti en mission. »

L : « Avec Sydney ? »

W : « Oui avec Sydney. »

L : « En quoi consiste cette mission ? »

J : « Rien qui ne mérite votre attention. Agent Weiss, tenez moi au courant et remettez moi ce rapport dès que possible. »

W : « Bien. » dit il alors que Jack retournait à son bureau. « Bon, excuse moi Lauren, mais j'ai du travail. » dit il en quittant la jeune femme.

Jack, tout comme Weiss, évitèrent soigneusement la jeune femme maintenant qu'ils savaient qui elle était. Lauren ne prêta pas attention au comportement des deux hommes, elle savait que l'un comme l'autre espérait depuis le retour de Sydney, que cette dernière reprenne son histoire avec Vaughn.

Après avoir rendu son rapport, Lauren partit des bureaux de la CIA pour se rendre à son domicile. Comme elle avait appris que Vaughn était en mission, elle ne s'inquiéta pas de son absence. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre. Quand elle entra, quelque chose la chiffonnait mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Quand elle ouvrit un placard, elle fut surprise de ne voir aucune des affaires de son mari. Alors elle fit le tour de son appartement et remarqua que toutes les affaires de Vaughn avaient disparu. Elle s'assit un moment, puis elle comprit : il avait profité de son départ pour quitter l'appartement. Alors, elle se saisit de son téléphone portable.

: « Allô ? » répondit un homme à l'autre bout du fil.

L : « Sark, c'est Lauren. On a un problème. »

Sa : « Tiens donc ? »

L : « Ce n'est pas le moment de rire. » dit elle des plus sérieusement.

Sa : « Je t'écoute ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

L : « Vaughn a quitté l'appartement. »

Sa : « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

L : « Il n'y a plus aucune de ses affaires à la maison. »

Sa : « Serait il reparti auprès de la douce et tendre Sydney ? » dit il sur un ton sarcastique.

L : « je n'en sais rien. Ils sont tous les deux en mission. »

Sa : « Tu crois qu'il sait que tu es du Covenant. »

L : « Bien sûr que non. Il ne sait rien. »

Sa : « Conserve ta couverture. Dès que tu en sais plus, tiens moi au courant, on agira en conséquence. » dit il avant de raccrocher.

Lauren resta un instant dans la cuisine, puis partit se détendre sous la douche.

Pendant ce temps là à la CIA, Vaughn et Sydney rentraient de leur mission. Tout s'était relativement bien passé, ils étaient même parvenus à avoir quelques moments seuls, rien que tous les deux, lors desquels ils ont pu profiter l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la CIA…

W : « Salut les jeunes, alors cette mission ? »

V : « Nous avons la puce, Marshall va pouvoir s'amuser, d'ailleurs où est il ? »

M : « Juste derrière vous, merci ! » dit il en se saisissant de la puce comme si c'était un objet précieux.

L'informaticien partit vers son antre en regardant cet objet comme si c'était le Saint Graal, et il commença à l'analyser sous le regard amusé de plusieurs agents de la CIA.

W : « Les enfants, un peu de sérieux. »

S : « Qu'est ce qui se passe, » demanda Sydney souriante.  
Elle arborait un magnifique sourire depuis une semaine, rien n'avait pu le lui enlever, même Jack Junior n'y était pas parvenu lorsqu'il avait régurgité sur sa sœur.

W : « Lauren est de retour ; » dit il avec un air sombre.  
Le sourire de Sydney disparut aussi sec. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre Lauren reviendrait, mais elle aurait préféré qu'elle ne revienne jamais.

V : « Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit, »

W : « Que vous étiez en mission, je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais venu vivre chez moi et que tu savais qu'elle appartenait au Covenant. »

V : « Merci Weiss. »

W : « Ca sert à ça les amis. » dit avant de laisser le couple.

V : « Syd ça va ? »

S : « Très bien. » dit elle en évitant de croiser son regard.

V : « Syd, je ne vais pas repartir avec Lauren. On va rester ensemble, et on va la mettre hors circuit. Bientôt elle ne fera plus partie de nos vies. Je te le promets. »

S : « J'aimerais tellement croire que tout pourrait se passer aussi bien. » dit elle avant de regagner son bureau et laissant Vaughn en plan.  
Lui aussi se doutait que tout n'allait pas aussi bien se passer qu'il le souhaiterait. Ca allait être une période difficile, mais il était par contre certains qu'ensuite qu'il pourrait enfin vivre leur magnifique histoire d'amour au grand jour.

Il voyait bien que Sydney ne voulait pas en parler, mais il avait une idée pour qu'elle en parle quand même. Il se mit face à son écran et envoya un mail à Sydney.  
Cette dernière vit sur son ordinateur qu'elle avait reçu un mail, elle ouvrit et lut :

« Que penserais tu d'une soirée en tête à tête, rien que toi et moi, devant un repas sortant tout droit de chez le marchand de surgelé ? »

Sydney sourit, il savait toujours comment détendre la situation, elle lui répondit alors :

« Je t'attends ce soir chez moi à 20h. »

Elle attendit qu'il reçoive le mail, pour le regarder et lui sourire. Tous deux écrivirent rapidement leurs rapports et partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

A 20h tapantes, Vaughn arriva avec dans les bras une lasagne surgelée. Sydney le saisit par le col de sa chemise, elle le fit entrer rapidement chez elle, envoya valser la lasagne surgelée allez savoir où dans la maison et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément. Si Vaughn dut quelque peu surpris de cette entrée en matière plutôt rapide, il ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et lui aussi répondit passionnément aux baisers de la jeune femme. Il la saisit, la prit dans ses bras et ils partirent tous deux vers la chambre pour une longue et très peu reposante nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lauren tournait en rond chez elle. Tout à coup le téléphone sonna.

L : « Allô. »

M : « Bonsoir c'est Marshall. »

L : « Oh bonsoir. »

M : « Désolé d'appeler si tard mais est ce que je pourrais parler à votre mari s'il vous plaît ? C'est vraiment important ! »

L : « Je suis désolée Marshall, mais il doit sûrement être encore en mission. »

M : « Mais non, je l'ai croisé en début d'après midi. Il faut absolument que je lui parle de la puce que lui et Sydney m'ont ramenée ! »

L : « Je suis désolée, mais il n'est pas à la maison » dit elle quelque peu durement.

M : « Bah ça alors, c'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à joindre Sydney n'ont plus. C'est étrange, mais bon je leur mettrai bien la main dessus. Bonsoir. » dit il avant de raccrocher.

Lauren resta pensive quelques secondes. Puis elle se saisit de ses clés et partit rapidement de chez elle.

Lauren conduisit jusqu'à se trouver le domicile de Sydney. Elle vit de la lumière dans le salon. Alors, sans faire de bruit, elle se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée qui donnait dans le salon et vit Sydney et Vaughn enlacé et vu leurs tenues et surtout leur manque de vêtement, elle comprit immédiatement ce que s'était passé entre eux. Vu les mines radieuses qu'ils arboraient et leur complicité, elle comprit bien vite que ce qui était arrivé cette nuit là n'était pas un accident. Puis Laurent vit Vaughn s'approcher de Sydney par derrière, la prendre par la taille et déposer des baisers dans le cou alors qu'il faisait descendre la chemise que Sydney avait revêtue laissant apparaître le corps dénudé de la jeune femme. Lauren, préféra partir de là rapidement avant de perdre son self contrôle. Elle prit à nouveau son téléphone et appela Sark. Elle lui exposa alors la situation.

Sa : « Alors, il est retourné vers elle ? Tiens, comme c'est étrange ? »

L : « Ne commence pas Sark. Qu'est ce que je fais ? »

Sa : « Je crois que ça ne sert plus à rien que tu restes là bas. »

L : « Que veux tu que je fasse ? »

Sa : « Va dans les bureaux de la CIA, récupère tous les dossiers qui peuvent nous être utiles et rejoins moi. »

L : « Bien. Je te rappelle plus tard. » dit elle juste avant de raccrocher.

Lauren repartit rapidement vers la CIA. Elle passa les gardes de l'entrée sans problème. Il ne restait que de personnes dans les bureaux. Si quelqu'un venait l'interroger, elle avait prévu de dire qu'elle avait eut une insomnie et qu'elle avait préféré venir travailler, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Elle passa la nuit à éplucher des rapports pour retirer tout ce qui était important et qui aurait pu servir au Covenant. Après avoir lu de nombreux dossiers et bus plusieurs lessiveuses de café, Lauren remarqua enfin que le jour était levé et qu'il n'était pas loin de 8h00. les bureaux de la CIA commençaient à se remplir. Il était temps pour elle de partir alors. Elle se leva et ramassa ses affaires. A ce moment là, Dixon passa près d'elle.

D : « Lauren j'aimerais vous voir tout de suite dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît. »

L : « Bien. J'arrive. »

Dixon partit devant. Lauren se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était partir loin de toutes ces personnes.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de Dixon, ce dernier était au téléphone.

D : « Oui… bien, bien… tout de suite évidemment. » dit il avant de raccrocher.

L : « Un problème monsieur ? »

D : « On peur dire ça en effet. J'ai un problème avec l'un des agents rattachés à la CIA sur la surveillance du Covenant. »

L : « Quel est le problème ? »

D : « Il a perdu ma confiance. A votre avis, je devrais le garder ou pas ? »

L : « Si vous n'avez pas confiance en li, il faudrait peut être mieux le mettre sur une autre mission ou le renvoyer à son département d'origine. »

D : « Ou l'enfermer dans une cellule. »

L : « Pardon ? N'est ce pas trop extrême, » demanda t-elle alors que deux gardes de la sécurité entraient dans le bureau de Dixon.

D : « jamais quand il s'agit de traître ! » dit il sur un ton des plus cassant. « Monsieur, accompagnez l'agent Reed dans une cellule. Elle n'a le droit pour le moment a aucun contact avec l'extérieur. »

L : « Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

D : « Je suis loin d'être stupide mais vous il faut croire que vous l'êtes. »

L : « Je vous demande pardon ? » dit elle alors qu'elle perdait son calme.

: « Nous avons découvert que vous appartenez au Covenant. » dit une voix derrière Lauren.

Cette dernière se retourna pour faire face à Sydney.

L : « Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça ? »

S : « De nombreux indices, comme des voyages qui n'ont aucun rapport avec la CIA ou les renseignements, ou encore votre présence lors de mission sous d'autres identités alors que vous ne deviez pas y être, les différentes armes qui ont été retrouvées chez vous… »

L : « Je vois… »

S : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi servez vous le Covenant ? » demanda t-elle.  
Sydney n'avait jamais compris comment quelqu'un pouvait se joindre délibérément le Covenant de son plein gré.

Lauren perdit alors le masque qu'elle portait habituellement. Son regard devint dur et son ton de plus en plus cassant.

L : « Vous ne pourrez pas continuer à défier le Covenant. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'étendue du pouvoir du Covenant. »

S : « Qu'est ce que ça peut vous apporter ? »

L : « Beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez ! » dit elle énigmatique.

S : « Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

L : « C'est un secret. » dit elle sarcastique. « De toute façon, bientôt votre petite famille ne sera plus, et enfin le Covenant aura la voie libre pour agir. »

S : « Si vous touchez à un seul membre de ma famille, je vous… »

L : « Quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Un peu de sérieux, pour détruire votre si précieuse famille, il suffit tout simplement de faire disparaître le dernier. Comment votre petit frère ? De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, il mourra. »

Sydney, ne pouvant plus se contrôler, envoya un direct du droit bien senti dans la mâchoire de Lauren.

D : « Emmenez la ! » dit Dixon encore surpris de l'action de Sydney.

S : « excuse moi, mais je n'ai pas pu me contrôler ; »

D : « Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais ce qu'on peut ressentir quand on menace la famille. Par contre Sydney je veux des explications sur cette histoire de petit frère ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? »

S : « Demande à mon père et Vaughn de se joindre à nous. »

D : « Dois-je comprendre qu'ils sont impliqués ? »

S : « Mon père et moi sommes directement impliqués, Vaughn s'est retrouvé dans cette histoire par accident. »

D : « Bien. »

Après avoir fait appeler Jack et Vaughn, ces derniers se joignirent à Dixon et Sydney.

J : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

D : « Nous venons d'arrêtez Lauren. »

V : « Bien. »

D : « Maintenant je veux des explications. »

J : « A quel propos ? »

S : « Lauren a parlé de Jack Junior. »

J : « Bien. Que voulez vous savoir ? »

D : « La vérité. »

J : « Il n'y a rien de plus simple. J'ai travaillé avec Irina pour retrouver Sydney. Un soir, nous avons passé une nuit ensemble et sans le faire exprès nous avons mis en marche un enfant. »

S : « C'est un petit garçon. Il s'appelle Jack Junior. Regarde comme il est beau. » dit elle en montrant une photo du bébé qu'elle avait dans son portefeuille.

D : « C'est vrai, il est magnifique. »

V : « Il a hérité la beauté de sa mère. »

J : « En effet, et il semble même lui avoir pris son mauvais caractère. »

S : « T'en fais pas, il a aussi pris ton mauvais caractère. »

D : « Un peu de sérieux s'il vous plaît. Et maintenant que faisons nous ? »

S : « Tu pourrais nous aider ? »

D : « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

S : « Fais en sorte que ma mère ne finisse pas derrière les barreaux, qu'elle puisse vivre au grand jour. »

D : « Sydney, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande ? »

S : « Je te demande de m'aider à conserver ma famille. »

Dixon resta pensif un instant.

D : « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » dit il en lâchant en soupire.

S : « Merci. » dit elle émue en le prenant dans ses bras.

J : « Merci, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça représente. »

D : « Je vous en prie. Mais je crois que vous allez avoir d'autres soucis à régler ! »

Jack se retourna pour voir sa fille et Vaughn s'embrasser tendrement. Jack ne dit rien, il avait bien vu combien le moment était important pour le couple et puis si Sydney était heureuse, alors il avait réussi sa mission en tant que père. Mais

Tous avaient bien conscience que même si Lauren était à présent hors circuit, le combat contre le Covenant n'était pas encore fini.

**A suivre…**

Alors ? Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! laissez moi des reviews !

**Dinou**


	6. 1, 2, 3, 4 !

**Alias**

**1, 2, 3, 4 !**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email **: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : romance, humour

**Résumé** : Irina et Jack Junior se font enlever

**Saison** : comme d'hab, saison 3

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de la série « Alias » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série.

**Dédicace** : je dédie cette ff à Vicky, Mizuki, Carter 1979 , Astéries, Tyto27, nemesis, Cris, MA, Callie, enfin pour résumer à tous les membres de la SADUED, aux membres du forum « Imagine la porte des étoiles », mais aussi aux lecteurs de « inthemoonlight » dontMountaineer,ainsi qu'aux membres du forum sur Largo Winch « le bunker ».

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

Jack était devant chez lui, avec son fils dans ses bras. Ils profitaient tous les deux de cette magnifique journée ensoleillée.

Cette journée était spéciale. Jack entendit un bruit et vit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Irina. Cette dernière sortait de chez elle pour la première fois depuis quatre mois.

Après deux mois de discussion intense avec les têtes pensantes de la CIA, Irina avait enfin l'autorisation de vivre au grand jour, sous son vrai nom. Enfin, elle n'avait plus besoin de jouer à cache-cache et elle pouvait s'approcher des fenêtres sans avoir peur que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Toutefois, sa liberté avait été soumise à certaines conditions. Irina ne pouvait quitter le pays ou même l'Etat sans en parler à la CIA. Elle avait été placée sous la surveillance de Jack, qui se faisait un grand plaisir de surveillait la femme qu'il aimait de près, voir même de très près. Et bien sûr, elle devait aider la CIA sans discuter si les bureaucrates le lui demandaient. Irina avait donc accepté pour pouvoir enfin élever son fils auprès de Jack et de Sydney.

Jack, Irina et le petit bonhomme allait partir se balader quand le téléphone portable de Jack se mit à sonner.

I : « Tu étais vraiment obligé de le prendre avec toi ? » dit elle sur un léger ton de reproche mon son sourire démentait ses paroles.

J : « Comme si j'avais le choix. » dit il avant de décrocher. « Bristow… oui… bien j'arrive immédiatement. »

I : « Dois je comprendre que tu nous fais faux bon pour cette balade ? »

J : « Hélas, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Jack rentra dans la maison, prit son arme. Puis il revint vers son fils qu'il embrassa sur le front et finit par Irina en donnant à cette dernière un baiser passionné. Ils furent obligés de se séparer, Jack junior n'appréciant que peu que son père accapare l'attention de sa mère.

J : « Il va falloir que tu apprennes à partager ta maman jeune homme. » dit il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Après un dernier baiser à Irina, Jack partit dans sa voiture en direction des bureaux de la CIA.

I : « Bon, quant à nous jeune homme, on va aller se balader ! »

Irina partit ainsi, son fils dans ses bras se balader. Irina aimait sentir à nouveau le soleil sur son visage, croiser des gens dans la rue. Elle aimait vivre normalement.

Alors qu'elle attendait à un feu rouge, une camionnette s'approcha, puis elle freina d'un coup. Irina n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que des hommes la forçaient à entrer de force avec Jack Junior dans la camionnette sous la menace de plusieurs armes. Irina ne se défendit pas et ne chercha pas à s'enfuir, ne voulant pas mettre son fils plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Pendant ce temps là, Jack était à la CIA. Il se prenait la tête avec d'autres personnes sur un problème lié au Covenant. Alors qu'il discutait avec Sydney et Vaughn, son téléphone portable sonna. Il répondit.

: « Devinez qui c'est ? » dit une voix d'homme pleine de sarcasme.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Jack pour reconnaître son interlocuteur.

J : « Que voulez vous Sark ? »

Sa : « Bravo, vous m'avez reconnu immédiatement. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi doué. »

J : « Vous m'appelez juste pour faire état de mes compétences. »

Sa : « Non, mais je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai avec moi deux personnes à qui vous tenez particulièrement. »

J : « De qui parlez vous ? » demanda Jack dont le ton calme et posé contrastait avec le tourment d'inquiétude qui faisait fureur en lui.

Sa : « Vous avez un magnifique petit garçon qui pour le moment dort tranquillement dans les bras de sa mère… mais pas pour longtemps. » dit il sur un ton énigmatique.

J : « Si vous touchez ne serait qu'à un cheveu de ma femme ou de mon fils je vous… »

Sa : « Jack, jack, jack ! Voyons calmez vous ! Nous savons tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas du tout en mesure de discuter. »

J : « Que voulez vous ? » dit il sur un ton froid et tranchant.

Sa : « Lauren. »

J : « Hors de question. »

Sa : « Si vous voulez les revoir vivants, vous allez relâcher Lauren. Je vous laisse quarante huit heures. Je vous rappellerai à la fin de ce délai. » dit il juste avant de raccrocher.

S : « Papa qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

J : « Notre bon ami Sark vient de m'appeler. Il dit détenir ta mère et ton frère. »

S : « Oh mon dieu ! »

J : « Essaie de joindre ta mère sur son portable et la maison, je vais à la maison. »

Sydney acquiéça et se rua sur un téléphone alors que son père quittait les bureaux de la CIA passablement énervé.

Lorsque Jack revint à la CIA, une heure et demie plus tard, la mine défaite de sa fille, ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il croyait : Sark détenait bien Jack Junior et Irina.

D : « Que proposez vous Jack ? »

J : « Lui livrer Lauren, comme il le veut. »

V : « Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? »

S : « Vaughn, il est hors de question de faire courir le moindre risque à ma famille. » dit elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

D : « De toute façon on ne peut rien faire d'autre. »

Néanmoins, tous se préparaient à livrer bataille. Ils se doutaient bien que le Covenant ne perdrait pas une occasion pareille : reprendre Sydney avec eux, lui faire un lavage de cerveau définitif et former Jack Junior à servir le Covenant, une fois avoir tué Jack et Irina. Tous le savaient, mais personne n'en souffla mot.

Vaughn ne quittait plus Sydney. Cette dernière s'était enfermée dans un mur de silence, ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Vaughn y voyait la peur de perdre sa famille récemment reconstituée.

Jack, quant à lui, restait seul à son bureau. Il refusait de parler à qui que ce soit, même à sa propre fille. Il savait que Vaughn pourrait mieux la soutenir que lui. Il était trop tourmenté pour être d'un quelconque soutien ou réconfort. Il restait assis à contempler une photo d'Irina et de leur fils prise une semaine auparavant. Il ne voulait pas les perdre, pas maintenant qu'ils avaient une vraie vie de famille.

Pendant ce temps là, Dixon faisait tout pour faire transférer Lauren dans ses locaux. Il voulait être prêt à faire l'échange à tout moment, pour sortir les deux prisonniers le plus rapidement possible.

Quand le téléphone de Jack sonna à la fin du délai laisser par Sark, tout le monde retint sa respiration. Jack décrocha rapidement.

Sa : « C'est encore moi. »

J : « je m'en doutais. Comment va ma famille ? »

Sa : « Ca peut aller. Avez vous réfléchi à ma proposition. »

J : « Lauren contre ma famille. »

Sa : « Bien. »

J : « Je veux parler à Irina. »

Sa : « Vous n'avez dont pas confiance en moi ? » demanda t-il faussement outrancé.

J : « Pas du tout. Passez la moi ! » dit il en commençant à perdre son sang froid.

Tous regardèrent Jack, il était tellement rare de le voir laisser apparaître ses sentiments, qu'ils étaient surpris mais aussi quelque peu effrayé de savoir jusqu'à Jack serait prêt à aller pour récupérer sa famille.

Sa : « Comme vous voulez. »

: « Allô ? »

J : « Irina ? »

I : « Jack ? Oh mon dieu ! Comme je suis heureuse de t'entendre. »

J : « Vous allez bien ? »

I : « On serait mieux à la maison mais ça va. Nous… »

Irina ne put finir sa phrase, Sark l'ayant renvoyé à un bout de la pièce plutôt brutalement.

Sa : « Désolé, ça suffit. Vous jouerez la scène des retrouvailles demain. »

J : « Dites moi où et quand. »

Sark lui donna les coordonnées et l'heure de rendez vous juste avant de raccrocher.

S : « Alors papa ? »

J : « Ta mère et ton frère semblent aller bien. »

D : « Quand aura lieu l'échange. »

J : « Demain à midi dans le désert. Au même endroit où nous avions récupéré vos enfants Dixon. »

S : « Je t'accompagne. »

J : « Syd… »

S : « Je viens, ce n'est pas négociable. » dit elle d'un ton décidé.

J : « Bien. » dit il voyant bien qu'il ne trouverait aucun argument qui pourrait convaincre sa fille de rester au sein des bureaux de la CIA. « Toutefois, tu rentre chez toi te reposer. »

S : « Non. »

J : « Sydney, s'il te plaît. »

S : « On va aller chez toi, comme ça je suis sûr que tu ne me laisseras pas chez moi. »

J : « Qu'est ce que tu peux être têtu ! » dit il tout bas.  
Vaughn entendit les paroles de Jack et sourit. Sydney était aussi butée que ses parents.

J : « Agent Vaughn ? »

V : « Oui. »

J : « Vous êtes le bienvenu également. »

V : « Merci monsieur. »

Ainsi, ils partirent tous les trois vers le domicile familial du clan Bristow. La soirée se passa dans un calme plat. Jack ne mangea rien, il resta dans le salon à fixer la même photo que celle qu'il avait sur son bureau à la CIA. Sydney grignota un bout de pizza sous l'œil vigilant de Vaughn. Il ne s'éloignait jamais de Sydney, il voulait être là au moment où ses nerfs lâcheraient.

Alors que Sydney et lui rangerait la vaisselle de leur maigre festin, des larmes commencèrent à envahirent les magnifiques yeux de la jeune espionne. Vaughn ne dit rien, et la prit dans ses bras.

V : « Bientôt vous serez à nouveau tous les quatre réunis Syd. J'en suis certain. »

Elle ne lui répondit rien, mais il sentit qu'elle acquièçait de la tête. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment. Puis Vaughn souleva Sydney du sol et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit, se posa près d'elle, la serra fort contre son torse, et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Jack était toujours dans le salon. Il culpabilisait. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à sa femme et son fils. Pour lui, il aurait du être plus vigilant, plus attentif. Il aurait du les emmener avec lui ou faire venir quelqu'un pour assurer leur sécurité à tous les deux. Il aurait du se douter que le Covenant n'abandonnerait pas ainsi. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Jack, la culpabilité le tuer à petit feu.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sydney et Vaughn arrivèrent dans le salon, Jack était toujours là, le regard dans le vide. Sydney partit lui préparer une tasse de café. Elle lui apporta, et se posa près de lui. Elle se blottit dans l'étreinte de son père.

Ils partirent ensuite en milieu de matinée aux bureaux de la CIA récupérer Lauren et partirent pour le point de rendez vous avec Sark.

Jack avait prévu de n'emmener personne à part Sydney, même si ça sentait le piège à plein nez, il refusa qu'une équipe en hélicoptère se tienne prête à lui prêter main forte si ça tournait mal.

Jack et Sydney sortirent donc des bureaux de la CIA avec Lauren. Cette dernière était, si vous me permettez l'expression, « saucissonnée » sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, ainsi elle ne risquait pas de s'enfuir. Ils l'avaient même bâillonnée, ne voulant plus entendre ses délires sur le Covenant. Ils n'avaient même pas chercher à négocier avec elle lorsqu'ils l'avaient arrêtée, ils savaient très bien qu'elle ne leur dirait rien, même en échange de sa liberté.

Ils furent les premiers à arriver sur le point de rendez vous. Ils laissèrent Lauren dans la voiture, quant à eux, ils attendirent dehors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture vint vers eux. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Jack et Sydney. Une portière s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un blond avec la mauvaise manie du sarcasme.

Sa : « Comme ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ! »

S : « Le plaisir est loin d'être partagé. » dit elle en adoptant un ton froid.

Sa : « Vous n'avez pas toujours été aussi froide avec moi. »

S : « Seulement dans vos rêves. »

Sa : « Bon assez de gentillesses, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. »

J : « Bien, où sont ma femme et mon fils ? »

Sa : « Où est Lauren ? »

Jack fit un signe de la tête à Sydney et cette dernière ramena Lauren à l'air libre.

J : « J'ai tenu parole, maintenant, montrez moi ma femme et mon fils. » dit Jack sur un ton de plus en plus menaçant.

Sa : « On ne s'énerve pas, c'est pas bon à votre âge. »

Jack releva l'affront mais ne dit rien, la situation était déjà assez complexe sans que son orgueil et son ego s'ajoutent à cette histoire.

Sark se tourna vers la voiture et ouvrit une portière arrière. Il sortit Irina et Jack Junior avec peu de ménagement. Irina eut du mal à rester sur ses pieds, mais elle parvint à se rétablir à éviter de tomber avec son fils dans ses bras.

J : « Irina, tu vas bien ? »  
Irina leva la tête. Jack fut horrifié par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : Irina portait des marques de coups au visage et semblait exténuée.

S : « Maman ça va ? »

I : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller. » dit elle pour les rassurer.

Irina planta son regard dans celui de Jack, essayant ainsi de le calmer. Même à distance, elle sentait la fureur s'emparer de Jack.

Sa : « Bien, je vous propose qu'on en finisse rapidement, j'ai pas mal d'affaires en cour qui demande mon attention. »

J : « Bien. »

Jack « déssaussinna » Lauren et cette dernière partit rejoindre Sark alors qu'Irina avançait assez rapidement, son fils bien collé contre elle.  
Une fois qu'elle se trouva près de Jack et de Sydney…

Sa : « Finalement, les termes de notre échange ne me plaisent plus. »

Alors on entendit d'autres voitures arriver, et des coups de feu furent échangés. Les membres du clan Bristow se cachèrent derrière la voiture paternelle.

I : « Où sont les renforts ? » demanda t-elle à Jack, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. « Tu n'es pas assez fou pour être venu seulement avec Sydney ? » Toujours pas de réponse. « Je peux savoir ce qui t'a passé par la tête ? » dit elle commençant à s'énerver.

J : « Toi et notre fils. »

Les paroles de Jack calmèrent Irina bien vite.

Puis tout à coup, deux hélicoptères et une batterie de voitures arrivèrent auprès de Jack et Irina. Ils noyaient sous un feu nourrit les membres du Covenant. Ils virent un homme se rapprocher d'eux, Sydney reconnu Vaughn.

S : « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et comment as tu su que nous avions besoin d'aide ? »

V : « Avant de vous laisser partir avec Lauren, nous avons implanté sans que Lauren le sache, un micro et une puce GPS dans son organisme. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester au bureau à attendre que ça se passe ? » dit il avant de tirer plusieurs balles vers le Covenant.

Sydney sourit à Vaughn, puis se tourna vers sa mère. Jack Junior hurlait à plein poumon, le petit ne devait pas apprécier le bruit et devait sûrement avoir peur. Irina essayait de le calmer mais en vint.

S : « Vaughn, il faut mettre ma mère et mon frère à l'abri ! »

V : « Bien, tu vas m'aider à les amener jusqu'à la voiture là bas, c'est une voiture blindée. »

S : « D'accord. »

J : « Je vous couvre. »

I : « Il est hors de question que tu restes là ! » dit elle en s'emportant. « Si tu veux mettre deux personnes à l'abri, ce sera Jack et Sydney ! Mais moi je reste avec toi. »

V : « Irina, vous n'êtes pas en état de nous aider. Vous venez avec votre fils. » dit il sur un ton sans appel.

Irina ne dit rien, espérant que Jack dise quelque chose à Vaughn, mais ce dernier semblait le remercier silencieusement.

I : « Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. »

V : « Prête ? » dit il en se tournant vers Sydney. Cette dernière lui fit un signe positif de la tête. « Maintenant ! »

Irina partit devant, suivit de Vaughn et Sydney jusqu'à la voiture. Tous les quatre couraient aussi vite que possible, essayant de ne pas se faire toucher.

Alors qu'Irina montait dans la voiture, Vaughn et Sydney se retournèrent. Vaughn faisait face à Lauren, tandis que Sydney faisait face à Sark. Vaughn, comme Sydney, ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre et abattirent les deux membres du Covenant. Certaines personnes du Covenant, voyant leur défaite imminente, se replièrent pendant que d'autres se faisaient abattre par la CIA.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, les coups de feu avaient cessé. Irina sortit de la voiture, confia Jack Junior à Sydney et partit à la rencontre de Jack. Ce dernier était toujours derrière sa voiture. Une balle lui avait effleuré l'épaule, mais il ne disait rien.  
Irina s'approcha de lui. Jack passa sa main sur une des ecchymoses qui se trouvait sur le visage d'Irina. Cette dernière se sentit revivre par cette simple caresse. Puis, tout à coup, elle s'effondra dans les bras de Jack. Elle avait assez pris sur elle depuis le début de cette histoire, elle avait besoin que Jack la réconforte. Ce dernier ne dit rien et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant comme il le faisait parfois avec son fils.

Ce dernier se reposait dans les bras de sa sœur. Il semblait serein et heureux que tout ce vacarme se soit calmé !

Alors que le calme régnait…

W : « Amenez vous, celui là est encore en vie ! Allez, on l'emmène à l'hôpital, avec un peu de chance on va réussir à en tirer quelque chose. Alors de nombreux agents se regroupèrent autour de Weiss, et hissèrent un homme du Covenant dans un des hélicoptères de la CIA afin de l'emmener vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

Irina et Jack se rapprochèrent des jeunes. Irina reprit son fils et le déposa dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier serra son fils fort contre lui et il entendit un petit soupir du petit. Ca le fit sourire. Irina s'approcha d'eux et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Jack et avait ainsi son visage face au visage endormi de son fils, tous deux calés sur le torse de Jack.

J : « J'ai bien cru vous avoir perdu. » avoua t-il tout bas.

I : « Il en faut plus que ça pour se débarrasser de nous. On est du style tenace dans la famille.

S : « Comme la tâche sur le lino de la cuisine ! » dit elle avec un sourire pour détendre l'ambiance.

Irina et Vaughn sourirent alors que Jack laisser échapper un monstrueux soupire.

J : « Sydney… »

S : « Ben quoi ! C'est vrai ! J'avais cinq ans quand j'ai fait cette tâche, et on n'est toujours pas parvenu à la faire disparaître ! »

Vaughn rit et prit Sydney dans ses bras pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le voyage de retour vers la maison familiale des Bristow se fit dans le plus grand calme. Vaughn et Sydney accompagnèrent Jack et Irina, puis, une fois arrivée, Sydney embrassa ses parents et partit avec Vaughn vers la maison de la jeune femme.

Irina entra dans la maison suivit de Jack Junior.

I : « Dieu que ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi ! »

J : « Cette maison m'a semblé vide sans vous deux. »

Irina sourit, puis reporta son attention sur leur fils.

I : « Je vais lui donner un bain. Il en a vraiment besoin. »

J : « Je vous rejoins. »

I : « Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

J : « Je vais faire venir un médecin. »

I : « Pourquoi faire ? »

J : « Tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital, soit. Mais je veux qu'un médecin vous examine tous les deux. »

I : « Bien. » dit elle espérant ainsi rassurer Jack sur leur état de santé. Une demi-heure plus tard, un médecin rattaché à la Cia arriva. Il examina Jack Junior et Irina.

J : « Alors ? »

Doc : « Votre fils est en parfaite santé. Si je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce petit bonhomme avait été pris en otage pendant trois jours. »

J : « Et sa mère. »

Doc : « Elle a reçu de nombreux coups, pas seulement au visage mais aussi dans le dos et l'abdomen. Je pense, vu où elle a été frappé, qu'elle a tout fait pour protéger votre fils. Elle a besoin de repos et de calme pendant plusieurs jours, et aussi de bons repas. Dans une semaine, elle sera comme neuve ! »

J : « Je vous remercie. »

Doc : « Je vous en prie. »

Le médecin repartit, laissant un Jack rassuré mais aussi avec pleins de questions. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Irina plusieurs minutes plus tard, cette dernière se prélassait dans un bain pendant que leur fils était dans sa chambre en train de dormir.

I : « Hey ! » dit elle en voyant Jack. « Tu as l'air soucieux, un problème ? »

J : « Comment est ce arrivé ? »

I : « Quoi donc ? »

J : « Les bleus. »

I : « Oh Jack, n'en parlons plus ! C'est du passé. »

J : « S'il te plaît, dis moi comment est ce arrivé ? »

I : « Ils voulaient des informations, je ne leur ai pas donné, ils n'ont pas apprécié. Jack, n'en parlons plus. Jack et moi allons bien, nous enfin de nouveau ensemble. »

J : « Oui, tu as raison. » dit il avant de déposer un tendre baiser.  
Alors qu'il allait s'en aller.

I : « Si tu crois que tu vas déjà l'échapper, faut pas rêver ! » dit elle en l'attirant dans la baignoire avec elle.  
Jack rit et commença à l'embrasser passionnément. Irina répondit rapidement à ses baisers. Tout à coup, Jack s'arrêta et regarda Irina droit dans les yeux.

I : « Je vais très bien et j'ai assez d'énergie pour tenir le reste de la journée et même toute la nuit. » dit elle avant de l'embrasser.  
Jack se laissa alors entraîner et commencèrent pour nos deux agents des moments de purs délices.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Jack se réveilla, il eut peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Puis il sentit, quelqu'un se peletonner contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Irina. Il sourit, la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle bien là, auprès de lui. Puis elle entendit le petit Jack se réveiller. Alors le père alla récupérer le fils et revint auprès d'Irina. Cette dernière était réveillée et attendait que Jack revienne. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et le mit au sein pour que ce dernier prenne son petit déjeuner.

I : « A partir de demain jeune homme, tu passes au biberon, nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

Jack Junior avait l'air de s'en ficher comme de sa première couche, la seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser était son petit déjeuner.

Jack les regarda tout le temps où Jack Junior mangeait.

Alors qu'Irina aidait le petit à faire son rot, le téléphone de leur chambre sonna.

J : « Bristow. »

: « Bonjour. »

J : « Sydney, bonjour. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

S : « J'ai une bonne nouvelle. »

J : « Attends ! Je met le haut-parleur que ta mère puisse nous entendre… Vas y on t'écoute. »

S : « Bonjour maman. »

I : « Bonjour chérie, alors qu'y a t-il ? »

S : « L'homme du Covenant s'est réveillé. »

J : « Alors ? »

S : « Il a accepté de coopérer. Il semble qu'il fasse parti des personnes importantes du Covenant. Il va nous aider. »

J : « Merci. »

S : « Je t'en prie. » dit elle avant de raccrocher.

Jack sourit à Irina, et à ce moment là que Jack Junior se manifesta par un renvoie bruyant ce qui fit rire les deux parents.

Deux jours plus tard, tout le clan Bristow et Vaughn se retrouvaient dans un parc pour un pic-nique. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Ils profitaient en famille d'une magnifique journée ensoleillée.

V : « Syd, vas te mettre près de tes parents. »

S : « Pourquoi ? »

V : « Ca te tente, une photo de toute famille. »

Sydney acquièça et alla se mettre près de son père.

V : « Alors, un, deux trois, quatre ! C'est bon j'ai tout le monde. Allez tout le monde dit : à bas le Covenant ! » dit il avant de prendre la photo sous les rires du clan Bristow.

**A suivre…**

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Soyez pas timide et laissez moi un petit message !

**Dinou**


	7. Alleluia

Alias

Alleluia 

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre **: romance, humour

**Résumé** : la fin du cauchemar

**Saison** : comme d'hab, saison 3

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de la série « Alias » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série.

**Dédicace** : je dédie cette ff à Vicky, Mizuki, Carter 1979 , Astéries, Tyto27, nemesis, Cris, MA, Callie, enfin pour résumer à tous les membres de la SADUED, aux membres du forum « Imagine la porte des étoiles », mais aussi aux lecteurs de « » ainsi qu'aux membres du forum sur Largo Winch « le bunker ».

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'enlèvement de Jack Junior et Irina. Ces derniers étaient totalement remis. Il leur fallu une semaine de plus pour mettre au point le plan parfait pour détruire le Covenant une fois pour toute. Néanmoins il fallait encore le localiser, et ça demandait beaucoup de travail à de nombreux agents.

Toutefois, Vaughn avait pris le temps d'enterrer Lauren comme il se doit. Pour les proches et les amis de Lauren, cette dernière était morte lors d'une mission qu'elle effectuait pour la CIA, jamais personne de la CIA n'irait dire qu'elles avaient été les véritables agissements de la jeune femme. Même Sydney était d'accord pour admettre que la mort avait fauché la jeune femme trop tôt, mais elle avait choisi le mauvais camp dans cette guerre avec le Covenant.

Pendant tout ce temps, Marshall et Weiss avaient fait des recherches partout dans le monde pour avoir de nouvelles informations sur le Covenant. Ils avaient fait appel à de nombreux contacts d'Irina que cette dernière avait contacté pour les aider. Jack veillait à ce que tout se passe le mieux possible et surtout, il voulait faire en sorte de ne plus exposé le plus jeune membre de sa famille. A même pas un an, il avait été traqué, pris en otage, et dieu seul sait ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre dans les jours avenirs. Mais pour le moment il avait écarté ce genre de pensées négatives, il s'inquièterait de ça une fois le Covenant hors courses à jamais.

Alors que tous travaillaient à la localisation du Covenant, Irina entra dans les bureaux de la CIA avec un air triomphant sur le visage. Jack alla à sa rencontre.

J : « Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? » lui demanda t-il sentant les bonnes nouvelles arrivées.

I : « Je sais où se trouve le Covenant. » dit elle tout simplement.

Après cette déclaration sur un air détaché, un grand silence se fit dans les bureaux. A part quelques téléphones on n'entendait rien. Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant quelques instants, le temps pour tous d'enregistrer ce que venait de dire Irina. Quand enfin l'information sembla être assimilée, Sydney prit la parole.

S : « Tu es sûre de toi maman ? » demanda t-elle anxieuse, de peur que ce ne soit encore qu'une fausse piste qui les ferait tomber dans un piège grossier.

I : « Sûre et certaine. »

V : « Comment avez vous fait ? »

I : « J'ai des alliés au sein même du Covenant qui y sont entrés pour le détruire. »

D : « Alors où se trouve le Covenant ? »

I : « En France. »

J : « Tu sais où ? »

I : « Evidemment Jack ! Je ne suis pas une débutante ! » dit elle irritée par ce manque de confiance. « A Paris… Ils ont bon goût, c'est une ville superbe ! »

D : « Bien, nous allons contacter les services secrets français. »

W : « Pourquoi faire ? »

D : « Pour graisser les rouages. » dit il tout simplement.

S : « Comment ça ? »

J : « Le covenant est sur notre territoire depuis le début. C'est à nous que revient le droit de l'arrêter. En contactant les services secrets français, nous faisons en sorte de nous assurer leur aide et en plus nous évitons des problèmes pour une histoire de juridiction. »

V : « Je vois. »

I : « Tu penses à tout je vois, comme toujours… » dit elle en lui prenant la main délicatement.

S : « Quand partons nous ? » demanda t-elle rapidement.

J : « Bientôt. Préparez vous à partir tous dès que possible. »

M : « Même moi ? » demanda t-il. « Non parce que j'ai des responsabilités ici avec le bébé… » commença Marshall avant de s'embrouiller dans ses propres explications.

S : « Ne vous inquiétez pas Marshall, vous restez ici je crois. »

J : « En effet. Vous nous servirez de lien avec le satellite pendant l'opération. »

M : « Merci. » dit il rassuré de ne pas à avoir à se trouver sur le terrain.

I : « Alors en route. » dit elle en souriant.

J « Irina, tu ne viens pas. » dit il catégorique.  
Jack alors se tourna vers les autres pour continuer à donner des ordres. Mais avant que Jack n'aie eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Irina le prit par le bras et le força à se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Jack attendant des explications, mais il ne semblait pas décider à les lui donner facilement, alors elle se décida à prendre la parole.

I : « Quoi ? Comment ça je ne viens pas ? » dit elle en s'énervant.

J : « Tu n'es pas encore totalement remise Irina, ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi. » dit il en lui prenant la main espérant ainsi la calmer et éviter la scène de ménage en plein milieu des bureaux.  
Mais Irina retira immédiatement sa main, et reprit la dispute comme si de rien n'était.

I : « Jack je ne suis pas en porcelaine ! J'ai survécu à pire et tu le sais parfaitement ! Tu crois que j'étais moins en danger quand j'ai mis les enfants au monde, alors qu'on peut mourir à tout instant lors de ces foutus accouchements ? Ou quand tes gentils camarades de la CIA m'ont torturés il y a dix ans ? » demanda t-elle avec hargne.

Jack voyait le regard d'Irina lui lancer des éclairs, si elle avait eut des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, elle l'aurait tué sur place.  
Jack se rendit alors compte que tous avaient les yeux braqués sur eux. Le même silence s'était fait comme quand elle avait annoncé où se trouvait le Covenant. Alors il prit Irina par le bras et la conduisit jusqu'à son bureau pour qu'ils finissent cette conversation en privé.

S : « Bon le spectacle est fini ! Tout le monde au boulot ! » dit elle d'un ton ferme.  
Alors le bruit repartit au sein de cette cellule de la CIA et tous reprirent leurs activités  
V : « Tu crois que ton père va survivre ? » demanda t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

S : « C'est une bonne question. Depuis que maman et Junior sont rentrés, il ne les lâche plus. C'est à peine s'ils peuvent aller dans le jardin quand il est là. »

V : « Mon dieu ! Ca va donner ! »

Puis, ils partirent se préparer.

Dans le bureau de Jack, ce n'était pas la rigolade. Bien au contraire, Irina avait bien l'attention de les accompagner : elle tenait à être là quand ceux qui ont transformé sa vie en enfer tomberont.

J : « Je sais parfaitement que tu as déjà vécu pire que ça. » dit il une fois qu'il eut fermé les stores de son bureau.

I : « Alors pourquoi réagis tu ainsi ? Qu'est ce que tu cherche à prouver ? Et surtout à qui ? »

J : « Je ne cherche rien à prouver à personne. »

I : « Après ce qu'ils m'ont fait j'ai le droit d'y aller ! »

J : « Je sais mais… »

Jack s'arrêta un instant : comment lui avouer des peurs que lui même refusait d'admettre ?

I : « Explique toi ! Tu vas me rendre folle. »

J : « Je ne veux pas te perdre. » dit il tout bas.  
Irina se calma instantanément.

I : « Chéri… »

J : « Je ne veux plus prendre le risque de t'exposer, ça suffit. »

I : « Tu ne me perdras pas à cause du Covenant. »

J : « Ca a bien failli. »

I : « Seulement failli chéri. Je suis là, nos enfants sont en parfaite santé. »

J : « Justement, les enfants sont trop exposés. Je dois emmener Sydney, je n'ai pas le choix, mais il reste Jack. »

I : « Nous pouvons trouver quelqu'un pour s'en occuper au sein même des bureaux de la CIA. »

J : « Tu sais bien que je n'ai confiance qu'en peu de gens pour s'occuper du bébé. Je préfère ce soit toi qui soit auprès de lui. Tu pourras le protéger… Irina, s'il te plaît, ne viens pas… » dit il comme une prière.

Irina se plongea dans le regard de Jack.  
I : « Bien, je reste ici, mais tu me tiens au courant de tout ce qui se passe. Je vais aller chercher ton fils et nous allons rester ici tout le temps de l'opération. Niveau protection c'est le mieux, comme ça s'ils viennent à la maison, à part de l'air ils n'attraperont pas grand chose. »

J : « Merci. » dit il en prenant Irina dans ses bras et en l'embrassant.

Irina ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à ce baiser. Les baisers devenaient passionnés et les mains commençaient à se balader. Alors Jack fit reculer Irina jusqu'à son bureau et la fit asseoir dessus. Cette dernière semblait ravie de ce qui se passait. Alors que leurs mains s'égaraient sous leurs vêtements, la porte du bureau de Jack s'ouvrit…

: « Est-ce que… Oh s'il vous plaît ! Trouvez vous un chambre ! »

Jack et Irina arrêtèrent net ce qu'ils faisaient et se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir leur fille sortir pour rejoindre Vaughn.

Ils se sourirent.

J : « Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour ça. » dit il en s'écartant d'Irina pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

I : « Pourquoi dis tu ça ? C'est plutôt excitant je dois dire. » dit elle en attrapant Jack par la ceinture pour le ramener vers elles.

J : « Tu n'as pas tort mais pour le moment je crois que nous avons d'autres priorités. »

I : « Nous reprendront ça quand tu rentreras. » dit elle en déposant un tendre baiser avant de descendre du bureau de Jack et à son tour, de remettre dans l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

Irina partit des bureaux, accompagnée de Jack, pour aller chercher le rejeton du clan Bristow qu'ils avaient laissé avec la femme de Marshall le matin même. Ils passèrent devant Sydneu, et Irina fit clin d'œil à sa fille et partit avec Jack.

V : « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau ? »

S : « Mes parents sont aussi excités que des adolescents je te jure ! »

V : « Oh… » dit il imaginant la scène à laquelle avait du assister Sydney.

Deux heures plus tard, toute l'équipe était prête à partir pour la France. Le matériel était prêt et tout le monde avait été briefé. L'ambiance au sein de cette partie de la CIA était lourde et tout le monde savait l'importance de cette mission.

Irina était là, elle tenait sa fille dans ses bras, lui faisant mille recommandations pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.  
S : « Ca va aller maman. Ne t'en fais pas. » dit elle alors espérant calmer sa mère.  
Jack arriva alors, voyant bien qu'Irina ne lâcherait pas Sydney. Depuis son retour auprès d'eux Irina avait abandonné son self contrôle et se laissait facilement aller à ses émotions. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Jack dégagea Sydney de l'étreinte de sa mère et lui dit de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe qui se préparait à partir.

J : « Tout va bien se passer je te le promets. »

I : « Revenez entiers tous les deux. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. »

Jack embrassa Irina à la vue de tous. Certains sourirent et d'autres poussèrent des sifflements et applaudirent le couple.

J : « Vous n'avez pas assez de travail ? Si vous voulez je peux vous en donner plus ce n'est pas un problème. » leur dit il en leur jetant un regard noir.  
Le silence se fit dans la seconde et tous firent mine de travailler, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Jack.

I : « Quelle autorité. » dit elle avec un sourire.

J : « Des années pour en arriver là. »  
Jack se tourna ensuite vers son fils.

J : « Fais attention à ta mère, je te la confie. »

Le bébé, qui était gentiment posé dans un siège pour bébé sur le bureau de Sydney, regarda son père et lui sourit tout en battant des jambes et des bras.

I : « Je croyais que c'était moi qui devait veiller sur lui ? » dit elle avec un léger sourire.

J : « Ah bon ? » dit il mine de rien en prenant ses affaires.  
Après un dernier baiser, il partit rejoindre les autres et ces derniers prirent la route de l'aéroport où plusieurs avions attendaient tous les agents pour la France.

La dizaine d'heures de vol ne fit qu'accentuer le stress de tous les agents.

Jack, quant à lui, restait dans un coin et fixait la photo que Vaughn avait prise peu de temps avant avec toute sa famille. Il espérait pouvoir vivre d'autres moments comme ça avec sa famille…

Sydney discutait avec Vaughn et Weiss, ils riaient ensemble, apparemment ils essayaient de se détendre.

Quand ils furent arrivés sur le sol français, il n'y avait plus un seul rire ni un sourire sur tous les visages. Le sérieux semblait être le maître mot. Ils prenaient leurs places les uns après les autres, suivant le plan pré-établi par Jack.

Ils se rendirent dans un immeuble en plein centre de ma capitale. Ils investirent les lieux bien vite. Malgré toutes les précautions qu'ils avaient pris pour ne pas informer trop tôt le Covenant de leur présence, ils furent accueillis par des salves d'armes automatiques.  
s : « Papa, on se fait canarder de partout. »

J : « Il faut tenir les positions. Il est absolument hors de questions qu'ils s'en sortent. »

Les balles fusaient dans tous les sens. Tous les agents devaient faire face à plusieurs membres du Covenant en même temps. Il semble que le Covenant ait doublé voir triplé le nombre de gardes dans le bâtiment. Mais ça n'arrêtait pas pour autant les agents de la CIA tous avides de vengeance. Tous ceux présents avaient une dent contre le Covenant qui leur avait enlevé un proche, un collègue, une ami… Ils étaient prêts à prendre tous les risques pour les arrêter. Cette frappe pour eux était l'attaque finale contre le Covenant ! Ils donnaient tous ce qu'ils avaient en eux pour les abattre. Mais parfois c'était eux qui se faisaient touchés. Malgré le nombre grandissant de morts du côté des méchants, une liste de blessés commençait à se faire du côté des gentils. Et parfois ces blessés devenaient des morts faute de soins médicaux urgents. Ces premiers blessés et les premiers morts ne firent que grandir la fureur des membres de la CIA qui ainsi voulaient venger les leurs.

La CIA prit de l'avance, forçant le Covenant à reculer. Sydney et son équipe avançaient. Ils savaient que près d'eux se tenaient les chefs du Covenant, enfin elle allait pouvoir se venger de ceux qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de lui pourrir la vie à cause d'un gars de la renaissance qui s'était amusé à proférer quelques prophéties.

Vaughn regardait Sydney évolué tout en surveillant ses arrières. Il voyait en elle cette rage de vaincre. Pur lui elle se vengeait à travers le Covenant de tous ceux qui avaient détruits sa vie pendant toutes ces années : le KGB qui lui avait enlevé sa mère, le SD-6 qui lui avait pris Danny et Will, qui lui devait se terrer pour ne pas se faire tuer, et enfin le Covenant qui lui avait pris deux ans de sa vie, sa meilleure amie, et qui était une menace constante pour sa famille. Il la comprenait mais avait peur que ses émotions face à tout ça ne lui fasse commettre une erreur. Mais elle semblait tenir bon, mettant à terre par belle ou avec des coups tous ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin.

W : « Elle a mangé quoi au petit dèj ? » demanda t-il envoyant Terminator-Syd déblayer le passage devant.

V : « Je ne sais pas, mais va falloir qu'on s'y mette ! »

W : « Ouais ! Plutôt efficace ! » dit il alors qu'il abattait un homme du Covenant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande porte ils savaient que le moment de vérité était venue.  
Ils firent exploser la porte et les chefs du Covenant furent mis à jour. Mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir se rendre, loin de là. Ils défendaient bec et ongle pour ne pas finir entre les mains de la CIA. Mais bientôt leur nombre fut bien inférieur à ceux des membres de la CIA qui lui grandissait de minute en minute. Ils n'avaient plus le choix : certains se laissaient abattre alors que d'autres se rendaient.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la zone était pacifiée.

Sydney se trouvait au centre de la pièce et regardait partout autour d'elle ne semblant pas croire qu'enfin c'était fini.

V : « Syd ? Ca va ? » demanda t-il en rejoignant la femme de ses rêves.

S : « C'est fini ? » demanda t-elle comme si elle sortait de transe.

V : « Oui c'est fini. »

Alors Sydney laissa tomber son arme à ses pieds. Elle semblait totalement vidée. C'était comme si elle se réveillait. Puis elle se laissa tomber au sol, retenue par Vaughn. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

V : « c'est fini Syd. On va vire tranquille maintenant. »

Il sentit alors des gouttes d'eau contre son torse. Il comprit alors que Sydney relâchait la pression en pleurant et qu'enfin elle se rendait compte de ce qui s'était passé et de ce que ça impliquait : elle était libre…

Alors que Sydney pleurait toujours dans les bras de Vaughn, Jack entra. Il les vit enlacer. Sa fille s'accrochait à Vaughn comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
Vaughn s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de Sydney, essuya ses larmes avec son pouce et l'embrassa d'abord avec doucement puis avec fièvre. Puis ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre se sourirent, tout en restant front contre front.

J : « Vous n'avez rien ? » demanda t-il faisait mine d'arriver.

S : « Non papa ça va. » dit elle en lui souriant.

J : « Venez avec moi on a encore des choses à faire. »

Ca faisait une heure qu'ils faisaient le ménage et récupéraient le matériel quand Weiss arriva avec un téléphone dans la main qu'il tendit à Jack.

W : « C'est pour vous… » dit il en lui tendant le téléphone, puis il ajouta « Bonne chance, vous allez en avoir besoin. »

Puis il partit rejoindre Vaughn et Sydney.

J : « Bristow. » dit il se demandant ce que voulait dire Weiss.

_: « Je sais comment tu t'appelle espèce d'idiot ! » _lui dit une vois particulièrement en colère à l'autre bout du téléphone.

J : « Irina… »

_I : « Je peux savoir ce que tu attendais pour m'appeler ? »_

J : « Mais… »

_I : « Ca fait plus d'une heure que tout est terminé, et encore je l'apprends par Marshall… »_

J : « Non mais je… »

_I : « Est ce que tu as la moindre idée du sang d'encre que je me suis faite pour toi et Syd ? »_

J : « Mais je n'ai pas eut le temps ! »

_I : « Pas eut le temps ? »_

Mauvais argument se dit Jack et là Irina commença à s'énerver en russe et le pauvre Jack dut subir les foudres de la mère de ses enfants.

Quand Weiss arriva Vaughn et Sydney, ces derniers observaient Jack.

V : « Qui est ce au téléphone ? »

W : « Irina. »

S : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

W : « Je crois qu'elle était passable en colère que ton père ne l'aie pas appelé pour la rassurer. »

V : « Le pauvre… »

S : « Il arrive même pas à dire un mot ! » dit elle avec un sourire qu'elle essayait difficilement de dissimuler à son père qui la regardait espérant qu'elle viendrait prendre le téléphone et calmer sa mère.

W : « Je c rois que ton père va devenir un proche du canapé du salon ! »

Ils rirent tous trois face à la mine déconfite du pauvre Jack.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans l'avion du retour, et Jack toujours au téléphone en train de faire envoyer valser par sa chère et tendre moitié, Vaughn prit Sydney à part dans un coin de l'avion.

S : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-elle intriguée par le comportement de Vaughn.

V : « Que dirais tu de prendre quelques jours de repos rien que toi et moi ? »

S : « Pour aller où ? »

V : « Et si nous allions enfin à Santa Barbara ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

S : « Tu crois ? La dernière fois on est pas aller bien loin ! »

V : « Justement… juste toi… moi… la plage et l'océan à perte de vue… libre de faire ce qu'on veut… quand on veut… Alors ? »

Sydney ne dit rien et lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant fougueusement.

A suivre…

Alleluia ! c'est vraiment le cas de le dire ! je vous dis pas comme j'ai galéré avec celle là ! obligée de m'arrêter à cause des cours, et avant que l'inspiration ne se pointe de nouveau, il m'a fallu être patiente ! bon pour la prochaine partie, promis je ne mettrais pas es mois à l'écrire !

Dinou


End file.
